And Baby Makes Three 2
by gurl3677
Summary: They thought they were safe. They thought they would raise the baby with the group and be safe. They couldn't be more wrong. Please read And Baby Makes Three before this one, thanks! Daryl/Layla/Lillian
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review and read And Baby Makes 2 before reading this! Even though this is done, please review!*_

Daryl was sitting on the porch steps, holding Lillian while he stared into her face. He had his hands under her arms. He was using the thumb of his left hand to hold her head up. At six weeks old, she could hold it up for a few minutes at a time but he didn't want it to fall to the side. She was staring back at him. Little by little, over the past few weeks since her birth, she had been maintaining eye contact longer and longer. He loved it when she stared at him.

" What are you starin at, Baby?" Daryl asked her as he squinted at her.

Lillian drew in a shaky breath and brought her right hand to his hand. She was opening and closing it against him. Her eyes were becoming a lighter, brighter blue every week. They were matching his eyes. Her personality was starting to show too. She didn't get upset often but when she did, her temper could match Daryl's. When she decided she was hungry, she wanted to eat right away and would let them know it. When she needed her diaper changed, there was no doubt what she wanted and at bath time, she would get so upset, her body would turn red from her crying. She would clutch her little fists while squeezing her eyes shut. The only thing that calmed her down while Layla or Carol washed her, was Daryl stroking her head and talking to her.

" She's really starting to change in her looks." Carol said as she walked outside. Daryl glanced at her then back at Lillian. Lillian's eyes drifted over to the woman when she sat down beside Daryl, on his left. Carol smiled at her. " Hi, Lillie." Most the group called her Lillie. Daryl called her baby or Lillian when he wanted her attention.

" She looks like Layla." Daryl muttered. At his voice, Lillian's eyes went back to his face.

" She stares at you a lot." Carol said, sweeping her hand over the baby's hat covered head.

" Think she knows who I am?" Daryl heard himself asking.

He wanted her to knowledge him as her daddy but he didn't want anyone else to know how much it meant to him. He wanted her to look for and at him. He wanted her attention at all times. He wanted to feel important to her, like he was the only thing in her world, besides Layla. He held her as much as he could, wanting to commit his face to her memory more and more.

" Oh I think she does." Carol said. " Yes, you do, huh?" Carol's voice went high and soft as she talked. " You know your daddy, don't you?"

Lillian sighed but didn't look from Daryl's face. He bend his knees and let her come to rest against his lap, her back against his legs. He moved her legs so they were against his stomach. Slowly she started to draw her legs up though. He helped guide her head back to be against his legs. He was gentle and slow when it came to handling her. She grunted as her hands came to rest on her legs.

" What I tell you bout that gruntin?" Daryl scolded. Lillian offered him up a small, brief smile, making him grin and Carol laugh. She was starting to smile more and more. Behind him the door to the house opened then closed. Lillian looked past his head and her legs shot out, telling him who was standing behind him.

" Hey there, Lillian." Layla said as she knelt down behind Daryl. She reached across him and touched the baby's cheek at the same time she brought her mouth to his right ear. " I'm completely healed up. She's six weeks old today so everything is fine." She whispered. Daryl's eyes shifted to Carol but the woman was smiling at the baby. " And I'm tired of begging you for sex so you are giving it up tonight." He looked at her. Layla smiled and kissed his cheek before she looked at their baby. " Who's got you, Bug?"

Daryl shook his head and looked back at their daughter. Layla had been trying for two weeks to get him on top of her but he had been worried about hurting her. It seemed like their entire relationship he had spent worrying about hurting her during sex. He couldn't say he didn't want her, but the birth had been tough and she had been in some pain afterwards for a while so he didn't want to cause her more.

" Think you want your diaper changed?" Layla asked as she stroked the baby's cheek.

" I'll do it." Carol said.

" Are you sure?" Layla asked, pulling her arm back. She placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders.

" Yeah, she's going to want to eat soon and Daryl's going to head out into the woods. You two should spend sometime together beforehand." The woman said. Lillian had done wonders for Carol, everyone had noticed.

Carol reached out and Daryl let her take the baby from him. She was chatting quietly to Lillian as she disappeared into the house. Daryl had a second to think before Layla planted herself directly on his lap. She smiled and hooked her arms around his neck. His hands came to rest against the outside of her knees. She squeezed her legs against his sides and moved so she was completely against his chest. Daryl's hands started to slid up her legs until they reached her ass. She pressed her lips against the right side of his neck.

" Ain't like I ain't been givin you nothin." He said, dropping his voice as his eyes shut.

" Oh you have been giving me something, that's for sure." Layla's breath went across his skin. " And why I love our heavy petting and mouth play, I'm more then ready to have you inside me." She moved to the left side of his neck and licked a line up to his ear lode before she nipped it. He grunted and shifted his hips, making her laugh softly. " You're ready to be inside me too, don't try and deny it, Daryl. I can feel that you are."

" Ain't denyin shit." He grunted. She started to work her hips slowly so she was rubbing against his erection. " Stop it." Layla brought her face to his.

" No." She started to trace the outline of his lips with her tongue. " Feels good, doesn't it?" Daryl's hands tighten against her ass. " Remember how good it is between us? We haven't had sex since a week before Lillie was born, we need it."

" Keep it up and I ain't gonna be able to wait til night." He said.

" Hey, Daryl...stop it!" They heard Glenn said. Layla started to laugh but stopped grinding against him. She smiled behind Daryl at Glenn from where he stood behind the screen door. It was Daryl's turn to bring his mouth to her neck.

" What do you want, kid?" He asked before he sucked her pulse point into his mouth.

" I guess I'm going out with you and Rick today and I'm not a kid. I'm 24. I'm only seven years younger than Layla." Glenn whined. Daryl pulled away from Layla but turned them so he could look at Glenn.

" You comin huntin?" He asked. Glenn nodded. " You gonna have to gut shit than." Layla snuggled into Daryl as Glenn's face paled.

" Yeah, I know." He said.

" I can't gonna do it for you." Daryl said. " And neither is Rick."

" I got it." Glenn said.

" Well alright. You best get out of here now. Leave me be to spend time with my woman 'fore we head out." Daryl said, turning them back around so Glenn was at his back. He brought his mouth back to Layla's neck. Glenn made a face but walked away.

" So tonight, I'll give the Bug a bath because you know how tired that makes her, feed her then put her to bed early. We will have two hours before she wakes up to eat again." Layla said.

" You gonna let her sleep in that crib Hershel gave us?" Daryl asked. Sitting across their room was a small basinet that Hershel and his wife had used for their babies. Sometimes the baby slept in that, sometimes in the bed with Daryl and Layla.

" Yeah, if you're going to give it up to me than yeah." Layla said as she rested her head against the side of his as he kissed her neck.

" Ain't I supposed to be beggin you for sex?" Daryl muttered against her skin.

" I have no idea because I have spent our entire relationship begging you." She said.

" You ain't yet but I aim to make you beg for me." He said before he bit down into her. Layla gasped loudly and tighten her hold on his neck. He opened his mouth and trailed his lips up her neck, her chin, and to her mouth. " You know I'm gonna take care of you, right? You know I'm gonna protect you." Layla smiled against his lips.

" I love you too." She whispered.

Daryl squeezed her, making her grin. His left hand moved up her body and went right into her hair. He forced her head to tilt to the side then plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Layla moaned and started to grind against him again. He grunted then groaned while they twisted around each other. He loved her, she knew he did. He had said the three words a few times to her when he thought she was sleeping. He had come into her back, pushed the hair over her shoulder, kissed the back of her neck and whispered it. There had even been some times during the heat of the moment right before he came all over her hand or in her mouth that he muttered it with his eyes shut tight.

" I can't wait until tonight." She whispered. Her voice was breathless. He swept her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it a second before he bit it.

" You tell me if it hurts. Starts to hurt we stop." He said.

" And if you're close to cumming you think you are going to be able to stop?" Layla asked. Daryl pulled away and frowned at her.

" You got a dirty mouth for a girl." He snapped. She smiled then started to laugh before she hugged him tightly.

" I guess you better teach me how to use it right than." Daryl's arms were around her and he squeezed her until it hurt. She cried out then started laughing. She yanked on the hair at the back of his neck.

" That fucking hurt, Dick." She said. When she pulled away he was smiling.

XXXXXX

" How long are we going to watch them and wait?" Whined the man hiding with Merle. They were watching the house with binoculars.

" As long as it takes for us to snatch up the woman and the baby." Merle muttered.

" We have been watching them for almost two months now."

" And we'll watch for two more months if that's what it takes now stop bitchin like a woman!" Merle snapped hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Layla's fears about how her body looked and would feel to him, were my own. I'm going to be using my experience with my own babies in this story.*_

The boys came back later in the day with some animals for dinner. Layla was in their room, sitting in the rocker chair with the baby in her arms. She was nursing her as she rocked. Layla was smiling down and rubbing her cheek as she watched. The door to the room opened, making Lillian's eyes open briefly. The baby closed them again and sighed. Layla looked up at Daryl as he closed the door.

" Hi." She said softly. Daryl's mouth was in it's usual tight line.

" She alright?" He asked as he started towards them. He was taking his cross bow off.

" Yeah, she's just eating. How was the hunting?" She asked. She continued to stroke Lillian's cheek.

" Alright." He answered, setting his bow down carefully. He came to stand in front of her, staring down hard at their baby. " She almost done?"

" Yeah. You want her?"

" Yeah, let me change first. I washed my hands but my shirt's got blood on it." He started to undo his vest, moving towards his side of the bed.

" I washed our clothes today so everything you have is clean." She said. Lillian pulled back, making her mother look at her again. " You all done, Baby?" She asked softly. She smiled as she adjusted her bra then wiped off the baby's mouth. Lillian clamped her lips shut and stretched up her neck. Layla laughed as she picked the baby up. " So pretty." She said as she nestled into Lillian's cheek.

The baby pulled her legs up tight. Layla placed her against her shoulder and started to burp her. Lillian sighed and went limp in her mother's arms. As Layla patted her back, she watched Daryl while he peeled his shirt off. He dropped it into the clothes basket then turned and jumped slightly. He was startled to see Layla staring at him.

" What the fuck are you starin at?" He muttered, moving towards the dresser. Layla laughed.

" You." She said. He shook his head and open a drawer. He pulled out of his flannel shirts and held it up with a frown.

" You fuckin stretched out all my shirts." He was still muttering, making her laugh again.

They both knew she hadn't. He loved to see her wearing his clothes but he would never openly admit it. She knew because of the look on his face when she worn them. She knew Daryl well, knew all his facial expressions by heart. He pulled the shirt over his head then turned back to his girls. He let his breath out slowly.

" How long until bedtime?" He asked, making her smile.

" Just a few short hours." Layla said. She pulled herself up, still patting and rubbing the baby's back.

" She sleepin?" Daryl asked, meeting her in the middle of the room.

" I think she's just dozing, not really sleeping." Layla said. She put her hand on the back of Lillian's head and gently pulled her away from her shoulder. The baby opened her eyes and looked at Daryl as she was handed over to him. The left side of Daryl's lips went up as he took her in. He pulled her into his chest.

The rest of the day, expect for feedings, Daryl kept Lillian with him. He held her close, bouncing her lightly and talking to her. Layla helped make dinner and at the table, she reached under it a few times to tease him. Daryl cut off a few of her attempts to grab his dick but not all of them because he was holding the baby.

After dinner, and the group split up, Layla gave Lillian her bath, talking and smiling as the baby cried. Daryl rubbed her head then leaned down to speak quietly to her. The baby turned her face towards him with her bottom lip pouted out and her eyes glued to his face. While Layla washed her tiny body, Daryl stroked her cheeks and chin. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry with her hands in fists.

After the bath, Layla lifted her out of the sink and handed her over to Daryl who had a towel waiting. He covered her quickly then tucked her into his chest. Together, the parents went to their room for the night. The baby was dried, daipered and dressed for the night. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Layla fed her. He was shifting his hips slightly from one side to the next and his eyes were narrowed as he waited. He was excited and more then ready for their night. He was tight and hard.

" She done yet?" His voice was low and filled with lust. Layla smiled as she burped the baby.

" Yes, impatient?" She asked.

" You started this." Daryl snapped.

Layla laughed lightly and stood up. Daryl stood up at the same time and walked over to the girls. Lillian's head was on her left shoulder with her face turned away from her mother. Daryl put his hand on the back of her head and started to rub it gently. He peered down to her face. Her lips were parted and she sighed hard. Daryl smiled and kissed her little cheek. He continued to rub her as he kept his lips pressed against her for a few seconds. When he pulled away he whispered that he loved her. Layla was all smiles as he stood up straight.

" What are you starin at? Put her to bed." He muttered as his face flushed. Layla laughed but turned away. He started walking backwards while he watched her make her way to the bassinet. He started undoing the buttons of his flannel while she laid their baby down carefully.

" I love you. I'll see you in a little bit." She whispered. With a smile, she covered the baby up.

When she faced Daryl, he had already kicked off his boots and was in the process of undoing his pants. She smiled and started towards their bed. She was excited to see him so excited. Daryl had a tight rein on his emotions and feelings but little by little she was seeing him loosen. She knew all to well the look he had then, the feeling and emotion he was experiencing. His face was dark, his eyes were narrowed even though it was dark in their room. Only the moonlight coming through the windows was showing her his expression. His mouth was open slightly with his tongue positioned at the left side of his lips. He was breathing hard, yeah, he was excited.

" Only got two hours." He muttered. She nodded as she reached him. His hands went to her shirt and he started to pull it up. Layla stopped him quickly by placing her hands on his. She had lost most of the baby weight since she was breastfeeding and she didn't have stretch marks, but she was still nervous for him to see her.

" Not my shirt, please." Daryl's frown deepen.

That was the first time he had ever seen her with self doubts when it came to her body. He pulled away and yanked his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Her lips parted as her breath caught and her eyes went to his chest right away. She loved how well built he was. He grabbed both of her wrists and placed her hands on the biggest of his chest scars. It was one that was on his right side and swiped across him to his left side.

" You ain't ever cared bout how fucked up my chest was and yours can't look as bad as mine does." Layla bit into her bottom lip but nodded. She understood what he was saying. She wanted him regardless of how messed up he looked and he felt the same towards her. She pulled her hands away from him and pulled her shirt off. He took her in slowly, making her blush. She covered her stomach.

" Do I look okay?" She whispered. He was breathing while he squinted his eyes.

" Fuckin prefect." He muttered.

" I can't take my bra off, okay? Not unless you went to try some breast milk." His eyes went back to her face.

" You'd let me?" He asked. Layla looked stunned.

" You'd want too?" She asked. Daryl shrugged and looked back at her chest.

" Ain't scared too. I always loved your tits." He said. She rolled her eyes and let her weight come to rest against her right leg.

" Wow, Daryl, you really know how to make a girl feel good." She said. He smirked and framed her breasts with his hands.

" I been missin them. Ain't right she gets them all the time and I ain't had them once since before she was born." He said.

" You better stop touching them. They are super sensitive and I might just cum where I'm standing." Daryl looked up at her then dropped his hands.

" Fuck no, you ain't." He said. " Got plans for you." Layla giggled as he grabbed her. He yanked her up and turned around. He dropped her straight down onto their bed. " Hurry up. Get your pants off."

He stepped out of his, kicked them to the side then slipped his thumbs into the waist of his boxers why she started to undo her jeans. He abandoned his boxers to help her. She let him push her hands away quickly. He had the button undid and the zipper down fast. She lifted her hips up, letting him pull the jeans and her panties off at the same time. Man, he wanted her. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. He wasn't sure how he wasn't splitting open.

" Fuck." He breathed out as he stared at her sex.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly. He put his hands on the top of his head. His hard length was sticking out of the slit in his boxers.

" I wanted to take my time. Wanted you to beg for me" He admitted. His face was flushed.

" So do it." She whispered. Her voice was laced with lust. She wanted to whine just at the sight of his face.

" I can't. Can't wait now. I want you so bad." She held her breath as her eyes fluttered shut. It was hard to get Daryl to admit when he wanted something.

" Please, Daryl." She said when she collected herself enough to open her eyes. His eyebrows went up. " Please make me feel good." His mouth fell open and he did whine. He moved towards her, yanking down his boxers. When he climbed onto the bed, his hands came to rest against the side of her head. She gently touched his neck. He moved his hips from one side to the next to push her legs open more.

" You tell me if it hurts. Any pain, we're done." He said, seriously. She nodded.

" I promise." She said. He reached between them and let his index face slide up her to make sure she was ready. She closed her eyes and shuddered. " God, don't touch me. I swear if you do that I'm going to orgasm right away." He smiled and took a hold of himself.

" Just checkin to make sure you're ready for me." He muttered.

" I'm always ready for you." She breathed. She let her hands move up to the sides of his face. " I love you." She whispered. He grunted and moved slowly into her. Layla closed her eyes and arched up her back as she moaned. Daryl gritted his teeth together hard as he slid along inside her until they were completely joined.

" Fuckin shit." He groaned out. Layla's eyes opened quickly.

" What?" She asked. " Is it okay? Does it feel the same? Is something wrong?" She felt panic and embarrassment start to ride through her. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if having a baby changed her internally?

" Relax, Girl." He whispered. He swept his hand through her hair as if he knew what she was worried about. " Feels fine. Feels good, better then good. You alright?"

" I'll be better if you start moving, please." He smirked.

" Beggin, Girl?" He whispered before he started to nestle into her neck.

" Please." She whispered.

Daryl pulled out until only his head was inside her then moved back into her, making her grab at his hair. He closed his eyes so he could completely enjoy her plus, he was scared that if he watched the pleasure go over her face he'd lose it before she did. It had been to long since they had had sex. He knew how it was going to be between them, how good it felt to between them so when he had taken a shower, right before dinner, he had jerked off to make sure he'd last inside her. He had thought that would work but now that the sensations were flowing over him, he knew he had been wrong.

Layla raised her hips up then lowered them down to meet his thrusts, every one of his thrusts. He hissed, she moaned. She arched her back, he pumped harder. He claimed her mouth, his tongue moving fast around hers. She pulled his hair and scratched against his scalp. He panted and grabbed the back of her neck to tilt her head up more.

" I love you." He whispered. Layla cried out as the orgasm washed over. She trembled underneath him. Her legs locked down around his and she yanked hard on his hair. " Fuck!" He shouted when he released himself inside her. That was what he needed. He had needed to be inside her, losing himself through her and feeling her suck him in deep.

When he collapsed on top of her, he was covered in sweat. Her arms went around his shoulders and she squeezed him. She giggled under him and wiggled herself as close to him as she could get. Daryl's face was in her neck. He was rubbing it against her. It had went faster then he had hoped but that didn't mean he didn't love it any less.

" You alright?" He asked as he started to come out of her.

" I'm prefect." She whispered. She turned towards him, making him open his eyes and look at her. They kissed lightly at first, a chaste, casual kiss, then harder and longer. The tip of her tongue went out and across his bottom lip. He chased after it with his own tongue, making her giggle again. " I love you, Daryl." He smiled against her mouth.

" Come on. Let's go to sleep between she wakes her little ass up." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

When Lillian was three months old, Daryl was surprised of the chance in his baby. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand and his elbow on the bed. Lillian was on her stomach beside him. She was bracing herself with her arms. She kicked her legs and grimaced. He was stroking her back with his free hand. She grunted then cried out.

" Stop it." Daryl ordered. " Mama said you got to have time on your stomach." She reached out her left arm towards him a second before she started to cry. Daryl grabbed her. He rolled onto his back at the same time he picked her up. He brought her onto his chest so they were belly to belly. She grimaced as she kicked one of her legs in anger and squealed. Her little fist slammed down on his chest. " Hey, you ain't got to hit and kick your Daddy." He said in mock anger.

" She has our temper, that's for sure." Layla said as she walked into the room. Lillian turned her head slowly towards Layla's voice. She cried out, making Layla smile. " You stop it." She said, climbing into the bed beside Daryl. She caught the baby's hand and placed it back on Daryl's chest. Layla let her head rest against his shoulder. " You ready to take her for a walk?"

" Sounds bout right." Daryl said. " She's cranky today." Layla stuck her finger in the baby's mouth and started to rub against her gums.

" Maybe she's teething." She said.

XXXXXX

Daryl's right arm was under her butt while his right hand held onto the baby's little thigh. His left arm was tight across her chest while they walked. Every so often Lillian would kick her legs, accidentally kicking his stomach. Layla was on his left side and they were talking quietly. They were taking her for a walk around the farm. A bird called out, making the baby jump and whine. Daryl turned her around quickly and looked into her face. She grimaced again and cried.

" Baby." He said sharply. " It's just a bird. Ain't a reason to cry." He said as he held her up to his face. She pulled her legs up into her stomach as she made a sad face and let out a short cry. Daryl felt the side of his lips pull up into a smile. He brought her to his chest with Layla watching as she smiled. Daryl started to bounce her lightly as he rubbed her back. " That's enough now, Lillian. Your daddy got you. You know I ain't ever gonna let sumthin happen to you." She turned her face towards his neck as her hands were opening and closing against his shirt. She was still whining loudly. " Come on, your daddy's here, just calm down."

Lillian's tiny hand came up to the right side of his head. She scratched at his goatee but was calming down. Daryl looked down at her the best he could. She was still making a pouty face and her eyes had tears in them. She blinked at up him before she started to slowly raise up her head. She grimaced again but was managing not to cry or whine.

" Good girl." Daryl said as he nodded to her. " You ready to start your walk again?" She pulled against his goatee but gave him a tiny smile which stabbed down into his heart. He smiled at her, turned her around and let her snuggle into his chest. He kept his left arm around her chest but his right hand went under her chin. He started to stroke her lightly. " Let's go."

They walked slowly around the farm, pointing things out to her and talking. He continued to stroke her chin while dropping a few kissing against the top of her head or rubbing his goatee against her. She was casually kicking her legs and patting his arm. Things were always like that between them when they had the free time. Daryl kept the baby close to him whenever he was with her. It was obvious to everyone how much he adored her. He spent a lot staring at her, talking to her, or showing her things. He loved carrying her around and holding her close to him. If he was around during the day for the feedings, he would sit in the bedroom with them and watch as she sat. He did anything just to be around her.

Daryl was lounging back in their bed that night with his legs hanging off the bed. His elbows and forearms were behind him and resting on the bed to hold most of his weight. He was watching Layla as she started to finish up the nightly feeding. The baby was starting to sleep for longer periods of time during the night and staying up more during the day.

" Bout done?" Daryl asked.

" Yep." Layla said. " You want to burp her?" Daryl pushed himself up so he was sitting up.

" Sounds right." He said.

Layla adjusted her bra and shirt then stood up and crossed the room. She gently handed the sleepy baby over to her father. She took off the burp rag and placed it over Daryl's shoulder. He brought the baby to up and started to alternate between rubbing and patting her back. Layla stood back with a smile. He was looking at Lillian's face as it was turned towards him. It had taken him a long time to start to burp her. He had always been scared he would hurt her.

" Did you ever think you could love something so tiny?" Layla asked softly.

" Never thought I'd love anything." He said.

He looked over at her, making her smile widen. She could see him biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes went back to the baby and he blushed. Lillian opened one eye, burped, then closed the eye again before she let out a loud sigh. He carefully brought her off his shoulder and kissed her before handing her off. He leaned back on his elbows and forearms as he watched Layla carry the baby to the bassinet. He started to kick off his shoes. He grabbed the burp cloth and tossed it to the floor.

" Night, Bug." Layla whispered. She covered the baby up then faced him. " Hi."

" Hey." He muttered. She started towards him slowly.

" Do you know how hot and sexy it is to see you talking to her like you did this afternoon?" She asked. He was trying to suppress another smile.

" Oh yeah?" He asked as he forced himself to frown.

" Yeah. It's a real turn on." She straddled his lap and started to undo the buttons of his dark red plaid, sleeveless flannel shirt. " I have been counting down the hours to bedtime."

" You're always countin down." Daryl muttered.

" Well, maybe you shouldn't be so good in bed. This is seriously the best my sex life has ever been."

A part of the reason, Layla suspected, was due to Daryl's bedroom skills. The other part she thought was her confidence level in herself. Daryl made her feel like a beautiful sex Goddess, he always had. It wasn't anything he said to her that made her feel that way. It was the way he was always looking at her or touching her when they were naked. Sex with Daryl Dixon was often rough, wild and almost animal like because that was what he was. He was rough, wild and almost animal like. But after the sex, he touched her so gently and lovingly that he had always made her feel amazing.

" Ain't hearin complaints from me." Daryl said while he stared at her. " Ain't no one ever wanted me like you do."

She smiled and pushed open his shirt. She moved down his lap and pushed up his wife beater. Layla bent down and placed the tip of her tongue against his waist band. She started to lick a line up him, making his breath hitch. She tilted her head and looked up at him without breaking contact with his skin. His chest was constricting hard and fast. His eyes were glued to her face and his erection was growing fast. She smiled internally then closed her eyes.

When she reached his navel, she licked around it. He shifted his hips under her and grunted. Layla then continued her mouth play up the center of his chest. He slowly laid down. He gritted his teeth together while she took in his right nipple. His hands came to her hips where he held on tight. She circled the nipple then sucked it back into her mouth. His eyes went closed. She moved over to his left nipple where she circled it with the tip of her tongue before she sucked it into her mouth. It had taken months for him to allow her to kiss him on the chest or get close to his scars but once he let her, he found how completely erotic it made him feel to have her kiss, lick, and touch him.

Layla kissed a line up to his collarbone. She nipped along his collarbone for a few seconds before she swept up to his mouth. Her tongue moved into him. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard enough to tilt her head back. She groaned and closed her eyes. He bit down into her shoulder, knowing that she liked it rough.

" You drive me fuckin crazy." He said as he curled himself up and around her. " Get undressed." He ordered.

Daryl stared up at her while she rode him hard. Her hands were planted on the bed at either side of his head. His hands were on her ass, grinding her into his erection hard. His hips came up, her mouth opened. His head tilted back and she moaned. She blew apart on top of him, letting him watch her orgasm. He sped up his thrusts, bring his own orgasm on. His head, shoulders and upper back came off their bed as he slammed himself inside her one last time before he came.

XXXXXX

Layla was holding the baby to her chest as she casually walked towards the animal barn. Daryl and the boys were out hunting and she was tired of being in the house. Maggie was supposed to be collecting eggs from the chicken coop so Layla thought she might help her. Lillian seemed to like the chickens. She would kick her legs harder then usual whenever she saw them.

She walked around the animal barn and headed straight for the chicken coop while she chatted lightly with the baby. Lillian was just starting to coo and was busy doing just that as they walked. Her hands were resting on Layla's arm and were opening and closing against her skin. Daryl loved it when she did that to him. If he decided to put Lillian down for her naps, Layla would often find them both sleeping in their bed with her little hand holding onto his shirt or arm. She knew Daryl had placed it there every time because he loved it when she touched him and when she was really tired she would really work her hands open and close. Layla smiled to herself as she adjusted the blanket around the baby's legs and then the burp cloth at her shoulder.

" Well hey there, Darlin." Merle's voice froze her. Layla looked to her right as he seem to have appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a gun up and aiming right at her little bug. " Don't make a move and don't cry out. I have been watchin y'all for a while and right now, my trigger finger is itchy." Layla paled and pulled the baby closer to her.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Just to have my family together. Is that so bad? I want my brother, his woman, and their kid with me." Merle said.

" Daryl would never leave with you." Layla said.

" I know. That's why you and the baby are comin with me. It's the only way I can bring him to me so come on." He said. Layla swallowed hard as another man came out of the woods. " Come on quietly now." The other man raised up two guns and trained them on her. Layla rubbed her lips together as she fought to breath hard. Against her better judgment, she started taking steps towards Merle.

" Please don't hurt my baby." She said.

" Won't dream of it. That's my kin, I can tell. Baby's got Daryl's eyes, even frownin like he does. Hi there, Baby." He grinned and waved his stump at her. " I'm your Uncle Merle."


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

" Did good today, Kid." Daryl muttered to Glenn as the three guys came out of the woods. Rick and Daryl had managed to each get a deer. Glenn had caught a few squirrels and had managed to gut them without gagging.

" Thanks." Glenn said. Rick and Daryl exchanged a look, both trying not to smile. Glenn hated hunting. Both men looked back towards the farmhouse to see Lori and Carol making their way towards them. Both women looked upset. The rest of the group was gathered outside the house.

" What the fuck?" Daryl asked.

" We have a problem." Lori said as she reached them.

" We can't find Layla and baby." Carol said. Daryl dropped his deer's legs and stood up straight.

" What was that?" He asked.

" We can't find them." Lori started. " She told Carol she was taking Lillie to the chicken coop because she thought Maggie was there. That was three hours ago. We have searched every where."

Daryl felt like he couldn't breath. His eyes narrowed down. He looked to the house as he started swallowing. In a flash he took off running towards the chicken coop. Everyone erupted in sprints, the animals forgotten about. He was sweating and almost whining as he ran as fast as he could. She had to be there. They had just overlooked her. They couldn't just be gone.

" Layla!" Daryl yelled. A flashback hit him hard. All he could see her with blood on the side of her head from when Shane hit her. " Layla!" He screamed as he reached the chicken coop.

" We have looked everywhere!" Maggie cried. " I wasn't here! I was coming here but I hadn't made it yet! I didn't even see her!"

" Okay, everyone calm down." Rick said. " Maybe she went for a walk in the woods." Even as he said it, he knew it was stupid. The woods were no place to take the baby and Layla knew that.

" Layla! Answer me!" Daryl screamed. His face was beet red.

" What's that?" Glenn asked as he pointed to the edge of the woods.

Daryl stalked over to the place Glenn was looking with everyone following him. On the ground was Lillian's little pink blanket. Carol started to cry right away. Daryl crouched down and picked up the blanket. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. His little baby's scent went over him. It was soft and sweet. She smelled like the baby lotion Layla always rubbed on her. His hands tighten on the blanket as his chest constricted. He opened his eyes slowly. With a steady, hard breath, he stood up.

" Some one's been here." He said as Rick came to his side. Daryl pointed to the ground. " It's trampled down."

He tucked the blanket to his left side back pocket and flipped his cross bow around to his front. He started into the woods with Rick behind him. The rest of the group started in, in a single file line. Daryl's eyes followed the worn down pathway, feeling his body tighten up more and more. He was taking slow, shallow breaths as he tried to steady himself. Someone had been spying on them.

They walked in silence for a while. Daryl searched. He was an excellent tracker and would follow the path to the end of the world to find his mate and baby. No one spoke for an hour. They followed him as he walked. A red shop rag was tucked into his right back pocket, a pink blanket in his left. Finally, they spotted something but it little to make anyone feel better.

On the ground was the baby's burp rag. Sitting on top of it was a pocketknife. Again, Daryl crouched down and stared hard. Rick came to his side.

" That was planted here." He comment as he started to look around. Daryl nodded. He held his breath as he reached out and picked up the knife.

" It's my daddy's." He said quietly.

" How did it get here?" Glenn asked. Daryl turned the knife over in his hands then gently touched his dad's name.

" Merle took them." Daryl said. He picked up the burp cloth then stood up.

" Are you sure?" Rick asked. Daryl put the burp cloth into his pocket then turned and started back toward the farmhouse.

" What are we going to do?" Carol asked as she hurried to catch him.

" I'm goin to get them." Daryl said.

" Not alone, you aren't." Rick said. Daryl stopped walking and faced the cop. Rick came forward and extended his hand. " He took from all of us." Daryl nodded and they grasped each other's forearms. " We bring them back together." They shook arms then every one started back to the farmhouse to form a plan.

XXXXXX

" You can't keep us here, Merle. The baby has needs." Layla said they walked through the prison.

" Think I don't know that? Been stockin up on shit. Got you some diapers and clothes for her. Course, I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy so you got both sets of clothes." Merle said. " Should have known Daryl'll make a girl though. Only a real man can make boys." He grinned at his comment. Layla frowned hard.

" Daryl is a real man." She snapped, making Merle look at her quickly. He stopped walking at her expression. " I am so sick of you trash talking him! He is a real man! He's strong, he's smart, he's amazing and you need to shut your fucking mouth about him!" To her surprise Merle started to smile.

" Well all right." He said. " Come on now, let me show you to your new room."

XXXXXX

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog pulled up the prison and weren't surprise to see a group of men waiting just inside the gate. As they exited Rick's car, one of the man spoke into what looked like a walkie talkie. Daryl's eyes narrowed as his biceps tighten. His hands were hard against his cross bow. His men walked slowly up to the gate.

" Where is she?" Daryl called out.

" Merle's got them safe." One of the men said.

" I want to see them." Daryl said.

" Well hey there, Daryl." Merle's raspy voice made his anger spike.

" Where the fuck is my woman and baby!" He roared.

" Calm down, Darylina, they're alright. I'll let you in to see them but only you can come and with no weapons." Merle said. Without a second thought Daryl slipped the bow over his head and handed it off to Rick.

" You sure about this, man?" Rick asked softly.

" Ain't got a choice. I need them." Daryl said without looking away from Merle who was grinning.

" We'll be right here." Rick said. Daryl looked at him a second before he nodded. They clasped forearms and shook hard.

" Thanks." Daryl said as they dropped their holds. Merle's men raised up their weapons as the gates started to open.

" We ain't gonna shoot anyone unless y'all try and get through. Only Daryl's comin in." Merle said. "Now hurry up, boy. That baby's been cryin." At the thought of Lillian being scared or in pain made Daryl pick up his pace and hurry through the gate.

XXXXXX

As he followed Merle through the prison, his anger continued to grow. They were walking past cell after cell. He couldn't believe Merle could lock Layla and the baby up. They were half way through the prison when Lillian's cry reached him. Daryl's throat went dry as his stomach dropped down. Without waiting for Merle, Daryl took off running towards the sounds.

He found his girls quickly. Layla's back was to the prison bars. She was bouncing the baby lightly as she swayed back and forth. She was humming and trying to quiet the crying baby down. There was boxes of diapers and folded up clothes all around her cell. Lillian's left hand was smacking against Layla's chest and her right hand was in her mother's hair. She opened her eyes and locked in on Daryl. She let out a wail hard.

" Shh, Lillie, it's okay." Layla said as she started to turn around. Both Dixon men were looking at her by then. " You came." She said as she walked towards the bars.

Her right hand came up and took a hold of one of the bars. Daryl covered it with his left hand. He reached his right arm out towards the baby. Layla moved forward until his hand cupped Lillian's cheek. He closed his eyes, his lips parted and a soft whine escaped him. His thumb started to stroke the baby's left cheek.

" Hush now, Baby." He said softly, opening his eyes to look at her. " Your daddy's here. Said I'd always keep you safe, said I'd protect you, here I am. Stop cryin now." Slowly the baby's cries started to die down so that she was just whimpering quietly. " That's right, Baby. Daddy's here."

" Well I'll be." Merle said. Daryl's hand tighten on Layla's hand as his eyes shifted to her face.

" Let them out." Daryl said to his brother.

" Can't do that, not just yet. You and me need to talk first." Merle said. Daryl withdrew from his girls faster then anyone thought he would move. He grabbed Merle by his shirt and slammed him against the bars of Layla's cell.

" I said let them out!" He yelled. Merle's eyes went wide with shock. Lillian jumped and started to cry again. Layla turned her around and put her hand on the back of the baby's head.

" No, no, Lillie, it's okay." She said as she started to bounce the baby again.

" I want them out! Now!" Daryl yelled again.

" I ain't gonna let them out til we talk but I'll let you in with them for a few minutes." Merle said quickly. He was surprised at Daryl's anger. When Daryl didn't speak Layla took over.

" Daryl," She said. " come in, please. Lillian need you right now." Daryl frowned, hard. His face was dark and his eyes were narrowed down. He pushed away from Merle.

" Open it." He snapped. " I want in."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Sorry not a lot of action in this chapter. I just felt like Daryl and Layla might need to reconnect after her disappearance.*_

Merle unlocked the door and Daryl almost stormed in. As soon as he cleared the doorway, Merle shut and relocked the door but only Layla looked at him. Daryl's entire focus was on his baby who was crying and turning her head to try and see him. He slowed his steps, not wanting to scare her anymore then she already was. Carefully Layla turned her around. Lillian's arms were straight out at her sides and she was opening and closing her hands. Her bottom lip was pouting out.

" Hush, Baby." Daryl said, tenderly. His hands went under her arms a second before he lifted her and pulled her to his chest. " Daddy said hush now." He hugged her to him. Her little hands went to his face with her right hand tugging at his goatee. " You alright?" He asked Layla.

" I'm okay." Layla said. He dipped his head down and nestled his face against the baby's.

" Baby seems alright." He muttered with his eyes shut. Lillian continued to tug at his goatee.

" She is. She should be getting hungry soon." Daryl opened his eyes, kissed her cheek then pulled his head away enough to look at Layla.

" He didn't touch you?" Daryl asked. Lillian was staring at Daryl. She frowned and squealed. He couldn't help but smile at her. " Daddy's talkin to your mama."

" He didn't touch me." Layla said.

" Didn't touch Lillian?" Daryl asked, looking back at her.

" No, Daryl."

" What happen then?" He asked. He kissed Lillian's cheek again. She sharply turned her head with her mouth open, a sure sign that she was getting hungry. " Take her, she wants to eat."

Carefully he handed her over to Layla who smiled down at her. Daryl stood up and took her blanket out of his pocket. He glanced behind him to find that they were alone. He looked back at her and held up the blanket to shield her as she pulled the left side of her shirt up. He kept the blanket up until the baby was latched on and had begun feeding. Daryl draped the blanket over Layla's shoulder so her breast and the baby were covered. After he was satisfied no one would be able to see her, Daryl sat down on her right side. He put his arm behind him to steady him as his right hand came to Lillian's body. He slid it up her until he found her head. He started to rub it while she ate.

" I was taking her to see Maggie and chickens when Merle just came out of the woods. He told me he wanted us all to be together, that we were family and we were supposed to be together. He and this other guy pointed guns at us so I had to go with him." Layla said. Daryl's hand froze on the baby as he frowned down hard at the blanket.

" He pointed a gun at you?" He asked. She rubbed her lips together and sighed, pulling his eyes to her face.

" Yes." She said.

" The other guy pointed a gun at her?" He asked. She held her breath. Daryl's face was starting to turn red. His eyes were sharp points and his mouth was a line.

" Yes." She said softly. She grabbed his thigh and squeezed him hard. " Don't yell. You're going to scare her." His eyebrows knitted together and he let out low breath. Layla took a hold of his chin and brushed her lips against his. " We are fine. She had no idea what was happening, okay?" She whispered. When he didn't respond she started to stroke his chin. " She wasn't even scared."

To her surprise, Daryl pursed his lips together and pressed them hard against hers. She felt his left hand lightly touch her lower back a second before it slipped up into her hair. She opened herself to him and he moved into her mouth fast. He groaned while they twisted around each other. He had always loved kissing her, had always loved how her tongue felt against him and how she tasted. Despite everything that was going on, Daryl's body started to respond to her. He was growing harder and tighter. Her hand dropped down to his chest.

" We're fine, Daryl." She whispered. " I promise."

" I...panicked when I couldn't find you." He admitted in a whisper. Layla swallowed hard. She knew what it had cost him to admit that to her. She told a hold of his shirt. His fingertips brushed against her neck. They started to rub their faces together slowly and gently, just nestling and loving being together.

" I'm sorry." She said. There was a sharp tug at her breast that made her pull away. Daryl's eyes open as she pulled the blanket back enough to look down at Lillian who was pulling away from her mother. "You done, Lillie?" She asked gently.

She adjusted her bra and shirt then let the blanket slip down. Daryl pulled her burp cloth out his front pocket. He leaned forward and cleaned the baby's mouth up. She had her eyes closed. Their usual routine fell over them. He stood up and made to grab a diaper while she started to burp the baby. He grabbed the diaper then turned back to the tiny bed. He spread the blanket down. After the baby burped, Layla lay her down on it. Daryl changed her quietly. Her little eyes were shut and she was breathing deep but they both knew she would wake up for the other feeding.

" What are we going to do?" Layla whispered while she let the baby latch on.

" I don't know yet." He whispered. " Rick and the boys are outside the gate. They gonna try and find a way to sneak in."

" They can't do that. We can't sneak out like we did before." Layla said, making him looked up at her. "He won't stop coming after us, you know that. He thinks you belong to him. He thinks that because Lillie has your blood, she belongs to him too and because we are together, I belong to him."

" You ain't his. She ain't his. You're both mine." Daryl defended. " I ain't his."

" I understand that. I'm not saying I agree but that is how Merle feels and until you convince him otherwise, he won't let us go or stop coming after us. You need to make him understand how things are now. You know he wants to control you. He wants you to bend to his will like always."

" Ain't like that." Daryl said. Layla looked at Daryl sadly. It was like that and they both knew it. Daryl had always followed after Merle, done whatever Merle wanted him too. In fact, when they were came together as a group, they had talked about it. Well, Layla had talked and Daryl had sulked.

XXXXXX

_Layla watched from her tent as Merle pointed and yelled at Daryl. Daryl's mouth was a tight line but she could see his jaw was working back and forth. She wasn't 100% sure what Merle was mad at. His words were slurring together but Layla thought he was mad because Daryl refused to go to town to loot for more drugs. Daryl tried to tell him it was to dangerous to go just to look for some oxy but Merle didn't want to hear it. Layla sighed as she watched. She felt bad for Daryl. With a small shake of her head, she disappeared into her tent._

_Merle threw his hands up into the air and stormed back into their tent. Daryl put his hands on his hips and stared at the ground. He wasn't going to go, he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to risk his neck so his brother could get high. Daryl shook his head as Merle's words replayed in his mind. He called Daryl worthless, lazy and dickless. Daryl frowned and snatched up his cross bow. He looked up as Layla came out of her tent. His pulse kicked up. He hoped she had been inside the entire time Merle had been ripping into him. He didn't want her to think the same things about him. That thought shocked him. He stood up straight as they caught eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he care what she thought about him? Why was he having a physical reaction just at the sight of her? He spun around and started to storm away. He need to hunt and kill something._

_" Daryl!" He heard her call out to him but he kept going. He had just reached the edge of the woods when he heard her again. " Daryl, wait!" He spun round, surprised that she was so close to him. _

_" What the fuck you want?" He snapped. She slowed her steps until she was right in front of him. She was holding out what looked like a pill bottle._

_" Here." She said. He looked down at her outstretched hand then back at her. _

_" What?" He asked._

_" It's Oxy." She said. His face flushed as he stared hard at her. She had heard. She had heard everything Merle said. Did she feel the same? Did she think he was worthless or lazy...or worst, dickless?_

_" What the hell you got that shit for?" He snapped._

_" I had surgery last year. I was in a lot of pain so my doctor gave it to me. When I left my house, I grabbed all the first aid and medicine I could find. I'm not going to take it. I don't like how it makes me feel." When Daryl didn't move, she took a chance and stepped in closer to him. She motioned for him to take the pills. " Take them. I think we will all benefit from your brother being spaced out." She said with a smile. _

_Daryl snatched the pills from her and stepped back. He needed space between them so he could breath. Without thinking, his eyes shifted down to her cleavage. She was wearing a low cut, tight, dark blue tank top. He blushed and looked to her pills, hoping against hope she hadn't noticed him checking her out. He frowned and shook his head. Why the hell would she give up her stuff for someone like he or his brother? _

_" Thanks." He muttered softly._

_" No problem." Layla said. He looked up to see her taking a few steps back. " You know, you don't have to let him talk to you like that."_

_" What the hell are you talkin bout?" He snapped. Layla tilted her head slightly._

_" Your brother. You don't have to let him talk to you like that. You are the one who is keeping the group fed while he zones out inside the tent. You take rounds watching for the walkers and you don't even like us. You're better than him, you should remember that." Layla offered up another smile before she turned and walked away from him, leaving him staring in shock._

XXXXXX

" You have to talk to him." Layla said, bring Daryl back to the present. " You have to make him understand that he can't keep us under lock and key. We can't keep Lillian in a prison cell. It's not a healthy place for her to be."

" You think I don't know that!" Daryl snapped. Lillian's little body jumped under the blanket, making Daryl look down at her. Layla watched his face as he took in their daughter. He sighed and they both knew he knew he was already letting Merle get to him again. He reached under the blanket to touch her head. "I'm sorry...for yellin." He said, dropping his voice down. Layla took a hold of his chin again.

" It's okay. Just try and remember that he doesn't own you. He doesn't have the right to make you feel like he does, either. You are better than that. You're a fine man. You have a baby who adores you, a woman who craves your touch above everything else and loves you with all her heart and a group of people who care about you. You don't let him make you feel like dog shit." She said seriously. Daryl's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

" You need me to touch you?" He asked quietly. Layla smiled.

" I crave it." She said. Using her neck, he brought her in closer to him again. They closed their eyes at the same time. He kissed her hard.

" I'm gonna handle this. I'm gonna take care of this." He promised.

" I know you will." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! Soon it took so long, my charger broke for my lab top and then my battery died. I had to order a new one and wait for it to get it! I'm still writing Norman Reedus as himself stories but they are being put up on a different site. PM me if you want to know where.*_

Daryl put his hand against Layla's lower back as he pulled her towards him while they stood at the doorway. He dipped his head down and kissed her. Lillian was sleeping, wrapped up tight in one of the blankets on the bed. He had already kissed her little cheek. She had sighed and turned her face towards him. He had smiled and stroked her cheek. Now he was he kissing her mother breathless.

" Go." Layla whispered with her eyes shut. She took a hold of his shirt. " The sooner you go and talk to him the sooner I can get out of here."

" I don't want to leave you here." Daryl muttered. " Don't like you and her being left alone in a place like this." Layla kissed him again and touched his neck. Her tongue moved into his mouth for a change. It danced along his, making him groan and yank her against him harder. " Keep kissin me like that and I ain't gonna be able to leave you." Layla giggled as she circled her arms around him. And to think, he used to hold back with her.

" I love you." She said, making him smile.

" I love you, too." He muttered. Every time he said it, it got easier and easier. He called out and one of the men that seem to work with his brother came and let Daryl out.

XXXXXX

" Merle, you gotta let them out. You can't keep the baby locked up like that. Ain't right." Daryl said as he sat by his brother in the mess hall.

" Got too, baby brother. They're my insurance that you'll stay here." Merle muttered as he ate.

" I ain't gonna anywhere." Daryl said.

" Now just how do I know that?" Merle muttered.

" Cause if I leave, you'll just follow me and take them again." Daryl said. Merle looked up at his brother for a few seconds before he nodded.

" Alright." He said. He looked back to his meal. " We'll move them into a room when I'm done eatin." Daryl frowned but didn't say anything. He knew better than to push his brother. He would get Layla and the baby moved, make sure they were comfortable, then talk to Merle again.

" Baby sure is pretty." Merle said softly. Daryl looked at him again. Merle was staring straight ahead. "Got your eyes and frowns like you." A part of Daryl was uncomfortable knowing Merle had been close enough to Lillian to notice her eyes. " She frowned up at me as we drove here." Merle laughed then looked back at his food. " Yeah, looked just like you when she did that."

" How long did you watch us?" Daryl blurted out.

" A while. Had to find you first. Layla was still pregnant when I finally came up on that house. Nice set up but it ain't like being with your family." Merle said.

" This is a prison. I can't let my baby grow up in a prison." Daryl said.

" Can't let your baby grow up without family."

" She ain't. She got me and her mama." Daryl countered.

" Come on, Darylina. Let's get your little family moved." Merle said as he stood up and just like that, Daryl was dismissed.

XXXXXX

Layla watched Lillian's chest rise then fall with her sleep induced breathing. She started to run her fingertips in slow circles around the baby's tummy. She was laying down beside her. Lillian's hands opened then closed and her legs kicked out with whatever dream she was having. Layla couldn't help but smile.

" Layla." Daryl's rough voice made her look behind her. Merle was unlocking the door. She sat up and frowned.

" It's your lucky day, Girl. My brother's gonna move you to a room." Merle said. As soon as he opened the door, Daryl came forward.

" She still sleepin?" He asked gently.

" Y'all get my niece's shit." Merle said to the men he had brought with them.

" Yeah." Layla answered Daryl.

" I'll get her." Daryl said. She stepped back so Daryl could step into the bed. She noticed how Merle watched him. Daryl slipped one hand under Lillian's head and the other under her little butt. He scooped her up and brought her to his chest and shoulder. She jumped and grabbed his goatee while she whimpered. " Shh, now. Daddy's got you." He said quietly. She turned her face towards him and opened one eye. That eye rolled back in her head and closed as she sighed. Her hand started to slip from his chin. " Go back to sleep. Daddy's got you." Merle caught Layla looking at him and quickly looked away from his brother and the baby.

While they walked, Daryl gently rubbed Lillian's back. The other men were carrying all of the baby's things while Merle and Layla walked on either side of Daryl. Merle was stealing glancing at his brother and his niece, glances that Daryl wasn't missing. Some of Lillian's little fingers were resting against Daryl's goatee while her face was turned into neck. Her breath was going across him. Every once and a while she would sigh and whimper, making Daryl whisper to her to relax her again.

" Well here we are." Merle said as they came to a room. He took out a key and unlocked the door. " This ain't the room y'all had before. Didn't think it was right, so while you were gone and I was collectin shit for her, I brought a crib back. So I'm givin you a place with a bathroom and two bedrooms." Daryl and Layla walked in behind him. " Was hard to snatch up a crib so you better like it." Merle snapped.

He lead them through the room and into another room in the back. He opened the door and walked in. Both Daryl and Layla was stunned. In the center of the room was a crib. All around the room were a few stuff animals. Layla gently touched Daryl's back. Daryl's stomach dropped. There was going to be no talking to Merle. He had his mind made up that they were going to live there. He had been planning it.

" Put the baby's shit over there." Merle told his men. " Then get out and let my brother and his family settle in." The men quickly followed Merle's orders while Daryl and Layla stood back. " What the hell you waitin for? Put her in there. Can't be holdin her all the time."

Daryl frowned but walked over to the crib. The mattress inside was covered with a light green sheet. Daryl's placed one hand on the back of her head and left his other one on her butt as he leaned down and gently placed her in the crib. He covered her up then let his finger tips linger against her cheek. She turned her head so her face went into his touch more before she sighed. A ghost of a smile went across Daryl's face before he locked it down and stood up straight.

" Need to let her sleep." He said to everyone in the room.

XXXXXX

Merle's men, Merle and Daryl left shortly after he laid Lillian down. Daryl hadn't wanted to leave Layla alone but she promised him she would be fine. She knew Daryl needed more time alone with Merle. He needed to figure out what was going on in his brother's head. Both knew the chances of Merle talking would be better if it was just the two of them.

Layla left the door to Lillian's room open so she could hear if the baby needed anything. She slipped off her shoes and laid down in the bed. She was tired from the stress of the kidnapping and the late night feedings. She snuggled down into the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her a few minutes later but she didn't get to sleep long. Almost a half hour after she closed her eyes a knock came to the door. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was shocked to see Merle standing there.

" Where's Daryl?" She asked. Her stomach was flipping around inside of her. Had something happen to him? Did Merle hurt him or lock him up?

" Don't get your panties in a twist. He's checkin out the food supply. I snuck off." He said.

" Why?" Layla asked. Merle had never hurt her but that didn't mean he wouldn't and she knew that. For the first time since Layla had seen Merle, she thought he looked nervous. He was shifting his weight from side to side.

" Baby up?" He asked.

" Not yet. Why?" Layla asked.

" Well...I'd like to see her, that's all." Merle said softy.

" You want to see her?" Layla asked in disbelief.

" She's my kin, ain't she?" Layla nodded and moved out of the way of the door frame.

" Just be quiet." She said.

" I ain't gonna bother her." Merle muttered as he walked in.

Layla sighed and closed the door behind him. She didn't think they'd be alone long. Once Daryl realized Merle was gone, he'd come right to the room. Layla followed behind the older Dixon has he walked through the room, heading right towards the baby's room. Merle slowed his steps down as soon as he walked in. He almost crept up to the crib. He walked to the side and placed his hand and stump on the railing as he peered down at her.

" She's is pretty." He said softly.

" Yeah, she is." Layla said, coming up to stand across from him.

" Our mama, why she'd be real proud of her grand-baby." Merle said. He reached down and mimicked Daryl's early movement of brushing against Lillian's cheek. " Skin's so soft. She looks like you. I'd sure like to hold her." When Layla didn't answer, Merle's eyes shifted to her face. " Can I? I'll sit on the bed. I won't drop her or nothin."

" Well she's sleeping right now. She doesn't like to be woken up." Layla said. Merle looked down at her and a small smile went across his face.

" She ain't sleepin now." He said. Layla looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes blinking up at them. She smiled as Lillian drew her legs up and stretched her arms over her head. She arched her back. " Hey, that's how I wake up." Merle said excitedly. " I like to put my arms over my head too." He started to wave his hand. " Hey down there, remember me? I'm Uncle Merle." Layla leaned down and carefully picked the baby up. " Can I hold her now?" Merle asked. His voice was laced with hope so Layla nodded.

" Go and sit on the bed." She said. Merle gave her a smile and quickly walked out of the room. Layla looked down at Lillian and sighed before she followed after him. Merle flopped down in their bed with a childish grin. He brought his arms up and made a cradle out of them.

" I hold her like this, right? That's how I seen you and Daryl doin it." Merle said.

" That's right." Layla said, coming to stand directly in front of him.

" Put her head at my injured arm. I want to touch her face." He said, excitedly.

Daryl bust into their room to find Merle sitting on the bed with Lillian in his arms. Layla was sitting on his left and they were both smiling down at the baby. Merle was gently shaking her belly, making the baby laugh her newly found laugh. Merle was talking to her and laughing when she laughed. Layla looked up at Daryl and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl had went to the fence and asked Rick to gather up a few of their belongings and being them back to the prison. Since Merle refused to open the gate for him, Rick had to throw the bags over to Daryl once he came back. In a quiet whisper Daryl asked Rick and the guys to give him a week then to sneak back. Daryl figured he would know what to do by then.

Daryl was rocking side to side as he stared down into Lillian's face that night. He was holding her up close while keeping his head dipped down so she could tug on and play with his goatee like she liked to do. She was cooing and smiling up at him with sleepy eyes. Like most babies, she was fighting the sleep. Her diaper was dry and her tummy was full, she just didn't want to close her eyes. Sometimes playing with his goatee soothed her.

" Shh, come on now. Daddy's here. It's time to sleep." Daryl said softly. " Go to sleep for Daddy." She yawned and started to rub one of her eyes as he nodded. " That's right, go to sleep. Daddy's here, you gonna be safe."

Throughout Layla's pregnancy, Daryl had worried about being a dad. He didn't know a thing about babies. He had never wanted kids but now he was wrapped up tight around Lillian's finger. Daryl hadn't been sure how he was going to bond with her, if he even would but that was blown out of the water the second he had seen her born. After he was shown how to hold her and change her diaper, Daryl had been all over her. She had no preconceived notions of him and didn't expect anything from him. She just loved him for him. Being a dad just came natural to Daryl.

Lillian closed her eyes and her hand started to slip from his chin. He stared into her face. Her little body shuddered, a sure sign that she was letting go and falling asleep. He gave her a one sided smile. She sighed and let out a long moan while she turned and tucked herself into him more. He waited a few more minutes then carefully laid her down. He covered her up and stroked her cheek. After he whispered that he loved her, he left her room, making sure to leave her door half open.

" She's sleepin." He said to Layla who was sitting up indian style in their bed. She smiled at him as he walked to the end of their bed.

" Did you see Merle with her? It was amazing." She said. Daryl just grunted. He plopped down on the bed and leaned down to untie his right boot. " Maybe he will let us go. He could always come and visit us at the farmhouse."

" He ain't gonna just let us go." Daryl muttered. He kicked off one shoe then started untying the next one.

" He might. Talk to him. Now that he is falling in love with her it might be easier to get him to understand." Layla said. He could hear her moving around but didn't turn to see her. He kicked off the other shoe before he stood up.

" Plannin on talkin to him tomorrow." Daryl said.

His hands came to the buttons of his faded orange flannel shirt. He hadn't been happy to see Merle holding Lillian. He didn't want Merle to touch his baby. He didn't want his brother to get close to her. He remembered all to well what Merle could do when he was mad and Daryl would do anything to protect her from experiencing that. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves then grabbed his wife beater. As he pulled it over his head, he turned around.

Layla was lounging back against some pillows with her legs bend. Her arms were spread out at over the pillows by her head and she was smiling. She was slowly opening and closing her legs. He held his breath as his wife beater slipped to the floor. His squinted his eyes and took a hold of his belt. She was completely naked.

" You see something you like...Big Boy?" She asked in a low voice. He swallowed hard while he undid his pants. When his pants opened, he was sticking out of his boxers. Her eyes went straight to his dick with a smile that was widening. " I guess you do. Why don't you slide on out of those boxers and come on into me." He didn't say a word as he stepped out of his pants. He climbed onto the end of the bed and started to crawl over to her.

" Be quiet now." He warned.

" You be quiet." She said.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her. Sometimes it shocked her how gentle he could be. But the shock only lasted a few seconds. He pressed his lips to her hard and forced his tongue into her mouth. It slid over hers then around it before he pulled it back. He partially closed his mouth then opened it back up and took control of her again. Layla's hands came up to his neck.

" Get your boxers off." She whispered.

" Don't tell me what to do." Daryl muttered, making her laugh.

" Just hurry up and get inside me." She said.

She didn't have to say it twice. He yanked away from her and stood up. He took his boxers off and threw them away from him. He climbed back into the bed as she laid down. She parted her legs to give him all the room he needed. He took a hold of himself with his right hand and placed his left one by her head on the bed. He frowned down at her but not out of anger. She touched his face and nodded as she sighed.

They moved together as one. His hips slamming into hers. She whimpered and panted. He grunted and groaned. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it. She arched her back while sweat started to coat his hairline. Layla stared up at him and bit down on her lip, making him groan louder. He crushed his mouth to hers. They made out fast and heavy until the sensations became to much. He let his forehead come to rest against hers. Their mouths dropped open as they came together. She tighten her legs on his while he poured himself deep inside her.

XXXXXX

The next day, Daryl left Layla and the baby in his room while he went to talk to Merle. He found his older brother on the roof of the warehouse, staring out into the woods. Daryl walked up to him carefully. He could never be sure of Merle's moods. He could be frowning but be content. He could be smiling while he drilled his fist into some one's face or stomach.

" Merle." Daryl said as he came up to him.

" Have a good night there, brother?" Merle asked.

" Was alright." Daryl said. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into the woods too.

" Good. Baby slept good?" Merle asked.

" Slept alright."

" And your woman? She sleep good or did you have to fuck her into a sleep?" Merle asked with a smirk.

" She slept good. We need to talk." Daryl said.

" Bout what?" He asked.

" Layla and the baby. They can't stay here. Prison ain't no place for Lillian. I need to take her back to the farm. You can come and visit us." Daryl said.

" Ain't gonna happen. You, your woman, and that baby are stayin right here. Here's where y'all belong. We're kin, kin stick together." Merle said.

" Ain't nowhere for Lillian play when she gets older. Rick and the others, they're her family too. She needs them, same as us. She needs a yard to run in."

" We ain't had that all and we're fine." Merle said.

" We ain't fine." Daryl snapped. " 'Sides, I want better for her. I want more for her." Merle spun around and glared at Daryl.

" You don't want them here, they can be gone. I don't need them here but you, you are stayin. You're my blood and we ain't gonna be a part no more. That group torn us apart and it ain't happening again. That baby is my blood too but she can't leave her mother right now. You send them back to the farm and you go visit them. When she's old enough, we bring her back here but you ain't gonna anywhere, you understand me?" Merle snapped. " We ain't talkin bout this again." With that, he brushed past Daryl. " I own you, Darylina. I always have and I always will. You will do what I say."

XXXXXX

Over the next few days Daryl was tense. Layla wanted him to keep talking to Merle and it was causing stress between them. She didn't understand Merle like Daryl did and that annoyed him. He couldn't understand why she was pushing him like she was. He couldn't understand how she didn't get that he knew Lillian couldn't be raised in the prison. He was doing everything he could where Merle was concerned.

The prison was a dangerous place for their baby. Daryl didn't allow her to be put down anywhere outside of their room. It was dirty, littered with broken things and dirt. Either Layla had to hold her up or Daryl would. He hated it when the people living in the prison would come up to them, wanting to talk and touch her. He didn't trust people in general but he damn sure didn't trust them around his defenseless baby. And just how dangerous the prison was for her slapped him in the face one night at dinner.

They had been sitting at the table, across from Merle on their fourth night there. Daryl was holding Lillian on his left side while he ate. She was studying him hard. She had just started watching them when they ate a few weeks beforehand. Sometimes her hand would swipe out to grab at what he was eating, making him smile.

" Give her some of your mashed potatoes." Merle said with a grin.

Daryl glanced at Layla who smiled and nodded. He put some of his dinner on his finger and brought it to Lillian's mouth. Her eyes crossed as she tried to watch his finger. Daryl whistled, pulling her eyes back to his face. He let his finger glide along her bottom lip before he slipped it inside her mouth. She latched on and started sucking right away. He smiled at her.

" She likes it." He said.

Lillian started to kick one of her legs as he took his finger away from her. He was getting ready to give her some more when yelling and a fight broke out across the room. Lillian jumped then sank down on his lap. Both her hands grasped at his shirt as they looked to the fight. Merle started laughing and calling out to the two men fighting. Layla took a hold of Daryl's arm while the men threw punches at each other. Lillian tugged on Daryl's shirt and started to whimper. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the scene. When they fight grew louder and harder, Lillian let out a wail.

" Daryl, shut that kid up." Merle snapped. " I want to hear the fight." Daryl frowned and pulled her against his chest.

" Let's go." He snapped to Layla as he stood up. Lillian was grabbing at his neck as she cried.

" I said shut her up!" Merle yelled.

Daryl was all frowns as he and his family hurried to his room. He had to get them out of there, anyway possible. Even if that meant the girls had to leave without him...


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review and don't hate me*_

Daryl sat on the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands together. His head was tilted down and he was staring straight ahead. Layla was in the baby's room, trying to get her to sleep. There was no way Merle was going to Daryl leave. He would let the girls leave, but not Daryl so that meant one thing.

" I think she's finally asleep." Layla said softly as she walked out of the room. She pulled the door so it was half way closed. " Maybe her reaction to that fight has shown Merle that Lillie needs to leave here."

" Ain't showed him nothin." Daryl muttered as she walked over to him.

" It might have." Layla said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She let it glide across him to his neck and into his hair. Daryl frowned and hitched his head to the side, making sure to pull out of her touch.

" It didn't." He snapped. Layla reached for him again.

" Don't be mad. I want to play before we sleep." She said as she moved to slip onto his lap. But before she could sit on him, Daryl pushed her away from him and stood up.

" Ain't in the mood to play." He muttered. Layla smiled and moved to grab him between his legs.

" Now we both know I can change that." She said. Daryl almost jumped away from her.

" Damn it, woman! It ain't happenin tonight!" He snapped louder. " Got other shit goin on! It ain't always got to be bout sex!" He ended up yelling. Layla frowned as a cry rang out from the baby's room. "And now you woke her up! Good job!" He spun around and stormed out of their room.

XXXXXX

Daryl didn't come back to their room for a few hours. He needed to give them enough time to have fallen asleep. If he went back to the room when Layla was still awake the chances of him getting lost inside her were high. He needed some distance between them. He needed to try and stay away from them so that she would leave the prison without him.

Quietly Daryl crept into their room. It was dark and completely silent so he knew both his girls were sleeping. He locked the room then made his way farther into the room. Layla was laying on her side of the bed with her hands under her pillows. She was laying with the blankets pushed down. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to her. She must have just fallen asleep while she was waiting for him. He grabbed the blankets and tucked her into the bed. He frowned and swallowed hard. Letting her walk out of the prison was going to be one of the hardest things he has ever had to do but it was the best thing.

Daryl shook his head and walked over to Lillian's room. He walked inside and went straight for the crib. He placed his hands on the railing and squeezed it hard as he stared at her. Lillian was on her back, clutching the blanket in her little hands. Her mouth was open and her head was turned to the right. His eyes started to burn bad. He closed them and swallowed again. Making them leave was the best thing for them. They would leave then he would handle Merle, in the only way that Merle could understand. Daryl opened his eyes and stared down at her again. He reached down and gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

" Daddy needs to do this." He whispered. " Daddy needs to get you out of here and away from this shit."

Daryl shook his head and moved away from the crib. He went back to their room and started to get undressed while he stared her down. Layla sighed and whined as her arm came out. Her hand patted the bed and searched for Daryl, making his movements freeze. She frowned but didn't open her eyes. She sighed again and shook her head.

" Daryl?" She whispered. He fixed his clothes then backed away from the bed. " Daryl?" She whispered again. Layla started to rub her eyes. Daryl shook his head and walked out of their room.

XXXXXX

Layla was sitting propped up in their bed while she fed Lillian her breakfast. She was frowning down at the baby while she rubbed her cheek. Lillian's right hand was tucked up into Layla's side and she was opening and closing her hand. Her left hand was clutching Layla's shirt. Layla looked up and across the room when she heard the door unlock a second before it opened. She frowned harder at Daryl when he walked into their room.

" Where were you last night?" She asked. He slowly set his cross bow down as he dropped his eyes. He moved over to one of his bags.

" I need to shower." He muttered.

" I asked you a question." Layla said.

" I heard you." Daryl said.

" So you're just choosing to not answer me than." She said.

" Looks like it." He said, pulling out his clothes. Layla shook her head and looked away from him. Daryl glanced behind him at her. She was stroking Lillian's cheek as the baby nursed from her breast. Daryl clenched his jaws shut and looked back to his bag. He noticed his hands were shaking so he made two, tight fists.

" Don't do this again, please." Layla said.

" Ain't doin nothin." Daryl muttered.

" Yes, you are. You are starting to push me away. You're starting to let Merle come between us." She said, looking at his back. He grabbed his clothes.

" Ain't doin nothin." He said, making sure his voice was louder that time.

" Yes, you are." Layla said. " Merle does this to you all the time. He sees you with a good thing and just has to try and ruin it and you let him." Daryl spun around fast and glared at her.

" You best shut the hell up!" He yelled. Lillian jumped and her eyes flew open. Layla covered her head as she pulled off.

" Daryl!" Layla said sharply. She was rubbing the baby's head as she started to cry.

" You don't know shit about me or my brother so just shut the hell up!" He snapped.

" Daryl, stop yelling." She said, cradling the baby closer to her.

" You always got shit to say, don't you! You always think you know best but you don't know shit!" Daryl yelled. Layla was staring at him in disbelief. She was trying to fix her bra and shirt while giving comfort to the baby who was crying louder.

" Stop." Layla said. " You're scaring Lillie."

" Maybe's she just upset cuz she knows her mama can't mind her own fuckin business!" He yelled while he started towards the bathroom.

" What the hell is your problem!" She asked. She stood up and started towards him.

" Just leave me be!" Daryl yelled, slamming the bathroom door in her face. He locked it quickly then leaned his back against it. He closed his eyes as he listened to his baby cry and his mate trying to calm her down. Everything in him wanted to throw open the door and take Lillian. He wanted to hold her against his chest and quiet her down but he stayed locked up in the bathroom.

Layla stayed in Lillian's room while Daryl showered. She finished up the feeding and changed the baby. She was rocking her in her arms when she heard the bathroom door open. A second later the door to their room opened then slammed shut. Tears spring to her eyes. She had hoped having the baby there with them would give Daryl what he needed to stand up to Merle.

She had hoped he'd stand to Merle for himself, for her, and for Lillian but it was the same as before. He was still letting Merle control him and push him around. She shook her head. Maybe she needed to just give it time. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on Daryl. He was stressed, she could tell. She could see it in his face and feel it in his body. She took a deep, cleansing breath and shook her head. She was just going to have to keep her cool and be more understanding with him.

And that was the plan until she saw that Daryl was avoiding her and the baby like they had the plague. He left the mess hall the second she walked in. He refused to meet her eyes and stayed away from their room. The few times she did manage to get him to talk to her, they fought and that just made the baby cry. Daryl had thrown his hands into the air and stormed away from them with Merle grinning the background.

He stayed away from their room. Layla had waited up as long as she could and didn't even know she had fallen asleep. She figured he'd come in in the middle of the night and she'd wake up to him. She figured they would talk quietly together before Lillian woke up. She counted on it. She was going to say she was sorry for fighting with him and that they would figure things out together. But in the morning, she woke up alone.

XXXXXX

Daryl stood on the roof with his arms crossed over his chest. His legs were spread wide and his eyes were unfocused. They had been apart for three days. He had been sneaking into the room at night to see the girls. He would touching Lillian's face and hands. He would ran his hand through Layla's hair. He would touch her cheeks, knowing she was crying herself to sleep. The fighting was killing him. Lillian's cries and her reaching for him were making his heart seize up but he couldn't allow himself to break. If Layla saw him break down then she won't leave him and he needed her to leave.

For her sake and the baby's sake. Lillian couldn't stay in the prison. The men there fought, not caring who was around. They leered at Layla. It was dangerous and unsafe for the girls but there was no way Layla would leave Daryl. There was no way she'd walk away from him so he made them fight when they were together. He would have to make her think he wanted nothing to do with them, even though it was killing him.

Late Friday night Daryl met Rick at the gate. Their plan was formed. Rick would care for the girls until the time came that Daryl could come back to her.

" You sure about this?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded as his hands tighten against the straps of his cross bow.

" Ain't no other way to get them out of here." Daryl's voice was low and rough.

" She's going to try and come back." Rick said. " You know that." Daryl nodded.

" That's why you ain't gonna tell her shit." He said. Rick sighed and nodded.

" We'll be waiting for them." He said.

" Keep them safe for me." Daryl said.

" You know I will." Rick said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! I'm sorry to tell you this but there will be no updates until Monday. Husband, kids and I are going camping Thursday thru Sunday. I'm sure I will be to tired to update Sunday. Don't hate me for this chapter!*_

By Saturday morning Layla had had enough. She stalked up to the roof of the prison with Lillian propped up on her hip. She had asked around so she knew where Daryl was. She was going to confront him and get some answers. She didn't care if she had to follow him around, she was getting her answers. She wanted to know why he was avoiding them, why he refused to even touch the baby. Lillian was cooing gently but it changed the second Daryl came into view. The almost five month old knew her daddy and knew him well. She started cooing louder and her legs started to kick. Daryl whipped around as soon as he heard her. He frowned and started towards them.

" Get her off of here!" He yelled. " It's too damn hot to have her up here!"

" Oh now you care about what happens to her?" Layla snapped.

" What the hell does that mean?" He knew what it meant.

" You have been ignoring her and not caring about what happens to her lately, why would you care now?" She said as they meant in the middle of the roof. Lillian was pushing at Layla, trying to reach out to Daryl. He had his hands in fists to keep himself from bring the baby to him.

" I had shit to do! We can't all sit around in the room all damn day!" Daryl yelled. He hated the anger and hurt in Layla's eyes. His heart was slamming in his chest.

" You can't ignore her! She needs you! I need you!" Layla yelled. Lillian started to cry.

" Get the hell out of here!" Daryl snapped as he turned to walk away from her.

" I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled as she reached out to him. She grabbed his arm and tugged hard but Daryl pulled away harder.

" I ain't got time for this." He snapped.

" What is wrong with you?" Layla yelled as she hurried to his side.

" Ain't nothin wrong with me."

" Stop letting Merle control you. It's tearing us apart. You need to stand up to him. You need to be stronger than that. You need..." Daryl spun around and made sure he put himself in her face.

" I need to do this! I need to do that! You know, you're just as bad as he is! I'm fuckin sick and tired of everyone tellin me what to do! I'm doin what I want from now on!" He yelled into her face. She shrink back but he didn't stop. Lillian started to cry harder as she buried her face into Layla's neck. " You and that kid are draggin me down and I'm tired of it! I'm fuckin tired of lookin after you both! I'm tired of worryin about you and your shit!" Layla put her hand on the back of Lillian's head as she stared at him in shock.

" Stop." Layla said. " You're scaring her."

" She needs to be scared!" Daryl yelled as he continued to get closer and closer to Layla. " World ain't right for her! She ain't gonna be able to take care of herself for years! She shouldn't even be here!"

" What are you saying?" Layla asked as her voice started to raise in a panic.

" Shane was right." Daryl hissed. Her face drained of color and he hated himself. He felt like he was going to throw up as the words left his mouth. " You should have lost her. Should have gotten rid of her. I'm done takin care of her. Brat ain't even mine. She looks more like Rick than she does me anyway." Tears bust out of Layla's eyes but her face was a mask of anger. Quickly, faster than he thought possible, she drew her fist back and drilled him in the mouth. Daryl was stunned as the pain exploded through him.

" Fuck you." She whispered. He brought his left hand to his mouth and wiped at his blood. He stared at his knuckles. " Fuck you." She repeated, bring his eyes to her face again. She was shaking her head as she backed away from him. Lillian's face was red as she screamed. Layla throat was tight and she was swallowing hard. " How could you say that to me? To her? She adores you."

" Just cuz she likes me don't make her mine." Daryl said.

" I'm hating you right now." She said softly.

Her words made his heart stop. He had expected her to be mad but he hadn't expected that. He stood up straight and almost reached out to her, almost broke down to tell her he was sorry but she spun around and hurried away from him. Daryl put his hands on his hips as he watched her disappear inside the prison.

Layla's body was racked with tears and sobs as she hurried toward the mess hall. She knew Merle was there, he was always eating. Lillian was screaming as she held her mother tight. Layla covered her mouth with her free hand. Her knuckles were hurting from punching Daryl. Her heart was breaking. No, it wasn't breaking, it was broken.

" I want to leave." Layla said as soon as she found Merle. He looked up from his plate.

" What's that, Darlin?" He asked.

" I want to leave and I want to leave now." She said. He sat up and squinted his eyes.

" Daryl know bout this?" He asked.

" I don't give a shit about what Daryl knows. I want to leave. I can't be here anymore." She cried.

" Now just relax." Merle said as he stood up.

" I'm not going to relax! I want to leave! Now!" She yelled.

" Well alright. Get your shit ready and I'll take you back to the farm." He said. She turned and left the mess hall to get her and the baby's bags. She was so upset that she didn't see Daryl standing in the hallway. He watched her as she went around the corner. Merle walked out, shaking his head.

" You go with her." Daryl said, getting Merle's attention.

" What happen? You sure pissed her off." He said. Daryl put his hands on his hips again. The side of his mouth was throbbing. " She punch you? You're all swollen up."

" Yeah, she hit me. Don't send her with the other guys. You take her yourself." Daryl said. Merle started to smile.

" Why she hit you?" Merle asked.

" Don't matter. Promise me you're gonna take her." Daryl said.

" Yeah, sure. I'll take her." Merle said. Without another word, Daryl walked away.

XXXXXX

Daryl watched from the roof as Layla, Lillian and Merle climbed into one of the cars there. He was gripping his cross bow straps hard. He was trembling with an emotion he was struggling to keep under control. He was breathing hard. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes as his mouth tighten hard. How could she ever forgive him? He hadn't wanted to say what he did but he knew it was the only way he could push her enough to make her leave. As the car pulled up to the gate Daryl dropped his head. He couldn't watch her drive away, couldn't watch her leaving him behind.

XXXXXX

Merle was stealing glances at her and the baby as he drove to the farmhouse. Layla was holding Lillian to her chest with her head by her shoulder. She was looking out the passenger window while the baby was looking at Merle. Neither of them were speaking. Merle was down right unnerved by Lillian. She was staring him down hard, only breaking eye contact when Layla would sniff. At the sound Lillian would turn and look at her mama then back at Merle.

" Baby stares a lot." Merle muttered.

" Don't fucking talk to me, Merle Dixon." Layla snapped. Lillian jumped and looked at her. The baby was standing on Layla's left leg.

" Just sayin. You aught to teach her some manners, that's all. Ain't nice to stare." Merle commented lowly.

" I swear on all that's holy if you don't stop talking to me I will punch you out like I did your brother." She said. Merle, wisely, kept quiet the rest of the trip.

When they pulled up to the farmhouse, Rick and some other members of the group started outside. Rick walked down the stairs as Merle stopped the car. He opened the door and held his hand out for Layla. She looked up with red rimmed eyes but took his hand. Rick looked like he was in as much pain as she was. No one was speaking for a few minutes while the two of them stared.

" He said she looks like you." Layla whispered.

" He didn't mean it, Layla." Rick said.

" I think he did." She said as Merle's door shut.

" Hey Chinaman! Come and get their shit!" He called out to Glenn.

" I'm not from China." Glenn muttered as he stepped off the porch with Carol.

" He said Shane was right. He said I should have lost her. He..." Her throat closed up with tears as Lillian turned and smiled at Rick. Layla closed her eyes and shook her head. " He called her a brat." She said when her voice was stronger.

" He didn't mean it, please believe me." Rick said. Layla covered her mouth and shook her head again as tears started down her cheeks.

" Let me take her, Layla." Carol said gently.

Lillian cooed and reached out for Carol who smiled. Layla let her pull the baby away. Rick reached out and took a hold of Layla by her shoulders and pulled her into him. Layla sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the former cop. She cried hard into his chest. Rick squeezed her, trying to bring her comfort with his strength and kind words.

" He didn't mean it. Daryl didn't mean it." He whispered into her hair. Layla pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks.

" You didn't see the look on his face when he said it. He meant it and I hate him for it." She said bitterly.

" Layla, listen to me, he didn't mean it. You can't hate him. Please, please, please don't hate him." Rick said.

" I can and I do. What am I supposed to tell that little girl in there when she's old enough to ask about her daddy? She was screaming for him, Rick. She was screaming and reaching for him and you know what he did? Nothing. He glared at me. He won't even look at her. He ignored her when she needed him most. While she stared at him with his own eyes, Daryl did nothing for her." Layla said.

" Layla..." Rick started.

" Rick, please. If you say he didn't mean it one more time I'm going to rip my hair out." She said. Rick sighed and looked over her head to Merle.

" Thank you for bring them back." He said. Merle, who had been listening to them talk, nodded.

" See you around." He said as he climbed back into his car.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Sorry I left you guy hanging but I was camping! Like really camping, sleeping in a tent, cooking over an open fire. It was great!*_

Daryl was still on the roof when Merle returned to the prison. He was standing on the edge with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring out into the woods although he wasn't really seeing anything. A few men on the roof said hello to Merle so Daryl knew he was making his way over to him. Daryl frowned and tensed up right away.

" You made a good call in makin her want to leave." Merle said as he came up to Daryl's side.

" And why's that?" Daryl muttered.

" The second that cop and her laid eyes on each other, they were both droolin." Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and briefly shook his head. Merle's laugh was raspy as he clapped his hand on Daryl's shoulder. " Good call, Brother." He repeated before he walked away.

XXXXXX

Layla was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair as she stared down at her sleepy baby. Lillian was nursing with her eyes shut. She was rubbing her left eye and moaning softly, a long, drawn out, sleepy moan she did when she was trying to force herself to stay awake. Layla was stroking the back of her head as tears flowed down her cheek. Daryl's words were replaying over and over again in her mind. His voice was angry and his face, dark.

XXXXXX

Daryl walked into their room and stood at the end of the bed. He stared at it, thinking about the last time they had been nice to each other in it. He remembered how her skin felt against his. He remembered how she tasted and sounded when he carefully held her open and sucked at the top of her center. He could still feel how her body hugged his finger while he worked it in inside her, could still feel her warmth. Her moans rang through his head. Daryl frowned and started towards the room that had been Lillian's.

_" I love you." _The three words rang out through Daryl's mind.

He carefully pushed open the door and walked over to the crib. The room still smelled like the lotion Layla would use on Lillian after her baths. He placed his hands on the railing and stared at the emptiness. Everything was quiet, too quiet for him. Daryl was used to the sounds his baby made, he loved them. His hands tighten on the railing until his knuckles were white. How many times had he put her down for bed or a nap and stared down at her? How many smiles had she given him when she woke up and saw his face? How many times had he laid in bed with her, rubbing her tummy until she fell asleep?

How would Layla ever forgive him? Even though he said everything for their own good.

" Daryl, you in here?" Merle asked. Daryl shook his head but pulled away from the crib.

" What do you want?" He snapped.

" What are you doin in here?" Merle asked. Daryl shook his head as he narrowed his eyes.

" Nothin."

" Well come on. Some of the men and I want to celebrate you bein a single man now. We gonna drink then talk bout our next move." Merle said.

" What next move?" Daryl asked. Merle just smiled.

XXXXXX

" You okay?" Carol asked as she walked into Layla's room. The baby was done nursing but Layla was still rocking her in the chair.

" I have been better." Layla said as she stared down at the sleeping baby.

" You want to talk?" Carol asked. Layla sighed and shook her head.

" No. There is nothing to talk about. He made his choice. He wants to be with his brother. Even if he changed his mind I don't think I could take him back. He said things I don't think I could ever forget." Layla looked up at Carol as she sat on the bed. " He said really mean things about her and he ignored her."

" I just don't understand what is happening. Daryl loved her. He adored her, everyone could see it." Carol said. Layla shook her head then wiped at her cheek.

" Not anymore he does." She said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting at one of the long tables in the mess hall, surrounded by some of the other men in the prison. Merle was slowly walking around the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He was studying his brother who was holding an unopened beer in his hand. Daryl wasn't paying any attention to anyone there or what anyone around him was saying. Merle narrowed his eyes.

" So y'all remember the women that came with my brother's group, right?" Merle asked, nothing how Daryl's head snapped up. A few men nodded or confirmed with words that they did remember. " I been thinkin, since my brother ain't apart of that group anymore and doesn't care none bout that woman, we aught to head over there."

" What the fuck for?" Daryl asked, making Merle smirk.

" Well, I'm thinkin I might want to get a piece of some of that action. I ain't been laid in a while. I'm sure the other men feel the same way." He said.

" Rick and the others won't let you touch those women." Daryl said.

" So we pick them off, one at a time." Merle said, eyeing Daryl carefully.

" Won't work." Daryl said.

" Yeah, it's gonna work and we all gonna get our dicks sucked." Merle said. Daryl jumped up.

" Ain't gonna work!" He said in a panic. Merle wrapped his arm around Daryl's neck and put a gun to his side. He forced Daryl to sit down while the other men froze.

" You think I don't know what you been up too?" Merle whispered.

" Merle, put the gun down." One of the men, named John, said.

" What the hell you talkin bout?" Daryl snapped to his brother.

" You really think I believed that you'd just let that baby and girl walk out of here?" Merle was speaking right into Daryl's ear.

" You saw them, now let me go." Daryl said as he held onto Merle's arms. " You drove them for fuck sakes!"

" Yeah, I drove them but that don't mean shit. Why, I just bet you are gonna try and talk me into letting you join them, ain't that right?" Merle said.

" I don't know what you're talkin bout." Daryl said. He was starting to struggle against Merle. He was grasping against Merle's arms.

" You think I won't find out what you said to that cop of yours? I got eyes all over this place. One of my men heard what you said. I know you planned on trickin her. I know you wanted to make her think you meant all that shit you said but you didn't." Merle said. He tighten his hold on the younger Dixon. Some of the men around the table were looking at each other, wondering what to do.

" You ain't gonna touch her!" Daryl snapped while they started to fight for control. Merle started to laugh again.

" Oh I'm gonna do more than just touch her. I'm gonna take that bitch in my mouth. I'm gonna taste that sweet snatch of hers. I'm gonna slid my tongue right in her pussy then make her fuck my brains out." Merle hissed.

" You ain't gonna touch her!" Daryl yelled.

" I'm gonna touch her because she belongs to you and you belong to me! You understand that? You will always be mine and that's that! I own you! I always have! You just forgot. You just been too stupid to remember!" Merle yelled.

" Merle, let him go!" John said as he stood up. Daryl's hand went to his right hip.

" Mind your business!" Merle snapped. " I'm gonna fuck that woman right in front of you." Merle started to hiss to Daryl. " I'm gonna make her suck my dick every day. Hell, I might even get her pregnant myself. And that baby of yours, why I think I'll just lock her up until she's older then let the other men have their way with her. That is gonna teach you a lesson, huh? It's gonna show you, and everyone here, that I am in charge. That I'm..."

His words were caught off when Daryl suddenly roared. His right arm went across his chest quickly. He plunged his knife straight down into the left side of Merle's neck. Daryl stood up and wiped around faster then anyone had expected. Merle looked stunned as blood poured down his shirt, front and back. Daryl yanked his knife out Merle's neck, his eyes lite up with flames.

" You ain't gonna touch my baby!" He yelled. Merle was backing away from Daryl. He brought his hand up to cover the wound but it did nothing to stop or control the bleeding. " You ain't gonna touch my woman! I don't belong to you!" Merle dropped to his knees as he paled. He reached one bloodied hand out to his brother.

" I...I was...fuckin with you. I...weren't touch the baby." Merle strugged to get out.

" Ain't funny shit!" Daryl yelled as his heart slammed in his chest.

" That...woman. She ain't...right for you. Makin you forget...who you are." Merle said as he started to sag down.

" She has taught me who I am! She done more for me than you ever have!" Daryl yelled.

" She ain't right. She...ain't..." His eyes rolled back in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

* _Please Review!*_

Three days passed and Layla still felt like shit. She spend most of her time in her bedroom. She let the others take Lillian around the house but she won't let her outside. The kidnapping was still fresh in her mind. It was in the middle of the afternoon when Carol and Maggie walked into her room. Layla had the baby on the bed with her. Lillian was smiling and cooing lightly up at her.

" Come on." Maggie said as she crawled across the end of the bed.

" Come on what?" Layla asked without looking up.

" It's time to get out of this bed." Carol said as she sat down at Layla's back. She started to running her hand through Layla's hair. " You can't stay in here forever." Layla opened her mouth to respond but a roar from a bike started down the road. Layla and the other women sat straight up.

" It can't be." Layla whispered. She gathered Lillian up then they all headed to the windows. Daryl was barrelling down the road towards the farmhouse.

" What is he doing here?" Maggie asked as Rick and T-Dog went out onto the porch.

Daryl was staring hard at the farmhouse, looking for any sign of Layla or Lillian. Rick was smiling with his hands on his hips as he watched Daryl. Daryl slowed his bike down until he was walking it to the front porch. One by one other members were coming outside until they were all up, expect Layla, the baby, Maggie, and Carol. That told Daryl she knew he was there. His heart was heavy as he came to a stop and turned off the bike. Rick started down the stairs towards him.

" Nice to have you back." He said with his arm out. The two men grasps forearms.

" She been alright?" Daryl asked quietly.

" She's been crying." Rick said.

" She know anything?" He asked as they let go of their arms.

" No." Rick said.

As if that was a cue, Daryl heard loud cooing from the door frame. He looked up at Layla and the baby as they walked out of the house and suddenly he couldn't breath. Slowly he dismounted from the bike. Lillian started to kick her legs hard the second she noticed him. The group members parted as Daryl walked to the bottom of the stairs. Layla's face was a mixture of sadness and anger.

" Come on, let's leave them alone." Rick said, starting back up the stairs.

" You want to be alone with him?" Maggie whispered to Layla.

" I don't know." Layla admitted as she stared at Daryl. Maggie patted her friend's shoulder then kissed the back of Lillian's head before everyone disappeared into the house. Layla narrowed her eyes in a very Daryl expression. She didn't move or start to speak. He didn't either. His eyes darted from the baby, who was staring at him, to Layla. Layla pulled Lillian close to her. " What do you want?" He hated how bitter her tone was.

" I came back for you and her." He said.

" Why in the hell would you come back to Rick's kid?" She spit out. Daryl's mouth tighten as his stomach dropped.

" I didn't mean that." Daryl said. His voice was low and quiet.

" You can not come here..."

" Layla, maybe you and I should take a walk." Rick interrupted. Layla frowned and didn't take her eyes off Daryl.

" I don't want him to touch my baby." Layla said to Rick. " Oh, I'm sorry, our baby, Rick." The screen door opened than closed again behind her.

" I'll take her, Layla." Carol said gently. When Layla didn't move or respond, Rick touched her gently.

" We need to talk." He said.

With slow breathing Layla turned the baby over to Carol. Lillian was still looking towards Daryl and cooing. Daryl was looking from her to Layla to the baby again. He couldn't decide who he wanted to see most. His hands were in tight fists. He needed to touch them both. Layla's face told him how she was feeling. She was struggling between being sad and being angry. Carol was speaking quietly to the baby as she started back into the house.

" Layla and I will take a walk around the farm if you want to wait here." Rick said to the hunter.

He wrapped his hand around her arm and gently guided her down the stairs. Daryl watched as Rick led Layla away and down towards the road. Layla looked back and met his eyes. She frowned and turned back around. He watched as she shook her head. Rick's hand moved from her arm. He let his left arm slip around her shoulders. His right hand went to the butt of his gun.

Daryl turned back around and started up the stairs at the same time Carol came back outside. Daryl stopped walking as he reached the middle of the stair case. Lillian started kicking her legs and cooing again as her bright blues locked on Daryl. Her hands were opening and closing against Carol's shirt. His heart stopped and his throat started to close up.

" I know why you said what you said. Rick told me. I know Layla said she didn't want you to touch Lillie but I think, after Rick talks to her, she won't mind." Carol said.

" You gonna let me hold her?" Daryl asked softly. Carol smiled and carefully turned the baby around so her back was against her chest. Carol had one hand under the baby's butt and her arm was around her chest.

" If you want her." Carol said.

Daryl quickly closed the distance between them. With his hands shaking, he reached out. Carol smiled at the same time his hands came under Lillian's arms. Lillian was cooing louder and louder. She smiled up at him. Carol let Daryl lifted her up and pull her to his chest. Lillian brought her hands to his goatee. She scratched against it.

" 'Member me? I'm your Daddy." He said as he stared into her eyes.

" Of course she remembers you, Daryl." Carol said.

" I wasn't nice to her. I ignored her. I yelled at her mama but I went to her. I went to them both when they were sleeping. I watched them. I watched them all the time." Daryl said. Carol placed her hand on his arm.

" Spend some time with your daughter. She won't stay this little for long." She said.

She rubbed the back of Lillian's back before she went back into the house. Daryl and Lillian were completely wrapped up in each other. She was gently touching his chin and his bottom lip as she happily cooed to him. Daryl brought his right hand to her head. He stroked the side of her face before he moved his hand to the back of her head.

" I'm sorry...that I had to push you away." He whispered to her.

XXXXXX

" I came to the prison when you three were there about a week. Daryl met me at the gate and we formed a plan. Everything he said to you were things we came up with together." He said. Layla stopped walking and turned so she could stare at Rick.

" What?" She asked.

" He had to get you out of there. He had to get the baby out. Daryl knew you would never leave without him unless you thought he didn't care about you or the baby." Rick explained quickly. " The plan was always to convince you and Merle that he didn't care about you two so you would want to leave then he was going to handle Merle."

" Handle him how?" Layla asked.

" I don't know. Daryl didn't know but he always planned on coming back here for you and her. He always planned on moving back but he had to make sure Merle wouldn't try and come to kidnap you again." Rick said. Layla looked back to the house then out towards the road. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as her eyes became to sting with tears.

" I don't understand." She said softly. Rick took a hold of her forearms and started to rub them.

" I tried to tell you he didn't mean it. It was fake." He said. She swiped across her left cheek as she looked back at him.

" All of it?" She asked.

" All of it. There was nothing real in his words or his actions. He stayed away from you to build up to the fight he knew you two would have. Daryl had to make it look real for Merle to believe it."

" If that's true than why didn't you tell me that after Merle dropped us off here?" Layla asked.

" You and I both know you would have took off after Daryl. You would have wanted to storm up there and bring him home with you." Rick said. " I couldn't tell you, Layla. I had to give Daryl time to figure things out with Merle. I agreed to help him. He asked me not to tell you it was fake and I agreed. He said he wouldn't come here until it was safe, until he was sure Merle would never bother you and the baby again. He never thought Lillie was mine, he never believed that. He loves her and he loves you." Layla shook her head.

" I just don't know what to think." She admitted.

" I'm not sure if this will help or not but I'm going to say it anyway. Lillian will never remember all this. She will never remember what he said or that he scared her. She won't remember that he had to ignore her. It is like the prison never happen to her." Rick said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting on the top step with Lillian resting on his lap, facing him. Her back was resting against his legs which were bend. She was reaching out for him. He would move in close to her to allow her to touch his chin then pull back the second she did. She was giggling, making him smile. He pursed his lips together and made a kiss noise to her. He moved back to her again. She grabbed at his chin and pulled on his goatee.

" You gettin stronger, Baby." He said. " You gonna hurt me." A noise behind her pulled at Daryl's attention. He pulled away, wrapped his arms around her and looked out. Rick and Layla were making their way back to him. He sighed and frowned as he stood up, shifting the baby to his left hip. " Your mama is so mad at me. I don't know if she will ever forgive me." He said. Layla looked up from the ground and met his eyes. Daryl swallowed hard. She didn't look anymore happy then she did when her and Rick first started to talk. His right hand came to rest against Lillian's back as he held her closer to him. She was patting his chin while she looked at him. " She don't forgive me, I ain't ever gonna leave you again. I'm your Daddy and I aim to take care of you, even if she don't want me anymore." He promised the baby. He brought his lips to her cheek as she cooed. Neither Layla or Daryl looked away from each other.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! So I'm either going to end it here or add one more chapter that will be a strictly fluff chapter. Let me know what you want!*_

When Layla and Rick came to the porch, Daryl stood up. Lillian's right hand was holding onto the collar of his shirt while her left hand was in his goatee. She was staring up at him while he stared down at Layla. Layla still had her arms crossed over her chest. She stopped walking at the bottom of the steps. Rick sighed and looked from Daryl to her and back again.

" I'm going to head inside." He turned his back to Daryl and took a hold of her arm to get her attention. "Listen to him. In times like these, we need each other. Lillian needs him. I love her and will take care of her, but you and I both know that no one can protect her as well as Daryl can." Then Rick turned and headed up the stairs. He offered a nod to Daryl and a wave to the baby who smiled. After the door shut, neither one said anything for a few minutes. Finally Daryl cleared his throat and pulled his baby into him even more.

" I didn't mean none of that shit." He said.

" Rick told me." She said. Lillian tugged on his goatee to get his attention. He made a kiss noise to her without looking away from Layla.

" I came into the room when you and her were sleepin. I came to see you." He said. His voice was quiet. When she didn't respond to him, Daryl started to get nervous. He glanced at Lillian then back at Layla. He cleared his throat and became to shirt his weight around from one leg to the next.

" You really hurt me." Her voice cracked, making her cover her mouth with her right hand.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head. Daryl frowned as her shoulders shook. His throat was tight again. Everything in him wanted to move down to her but he was froze to his spot. She sobbed and the noise pulled at Lillian's attention spam. She brought her right hand to her mouth where she started to gum at her little fingers and whine.

" I'm sorry." Was the only thing Daryl could think to say to her. " I didn't mean any of it. Wasn't right for me to say but I just needed you safe. Fights were breaking out there all the time. Merle and I saw that shit our whole lives. I didn't want her to see it too. I wanted better for her."

Layla covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder which made Lillian look at Daryl and start to cry. She blinked her little eyes as tears filled them. He forced himself to swallow. He started walking down the stairs and didn't stop until he reached Layla's side. Lillian pushed away from him and reached for her. When Layla looked up at them, Daryl held the baby out for her. Layla took a hold of her and pulled the baby into her. She sank down to the bottom step and held the baby close. Daryl put his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. Layla was squeezing her eyes shut as she cried. Lillian twisted her little body and looked up at Daryl as she continued to gum her fingers. She was unsure of what was happening and it was written all over her face.

" I buried my brother yesterday." He said. Layla tilted her head up and opened her eyes.

" What?" She asked. Daryl looked over her head at the farmhouse.

" He threaten you. Said he'd come after you and touch you. He said..." His hands went to fists at his hips and he looked down at the ground. He paused as he shook his head. It was his turn to struggle with his emotions. He cleared his throat and looked at her again after a tense minute. " He said he'd taste you. He'd make you suck him off then fuck you. He said he'd get your pregnant too. He said he'd lock the baby up until she was old enough for the men to have. I lost it. I stabbed him. He said he was just fuckin around bout the baby. He said he'd never hurt her but it was too late. I didn't trust him. Second she start to cry or whine, Merle would lose his shit."

" He's dead?" She asked softly. Daryl nodded.

" I buried him then made sure no one would come after us."

" How do you know none of them will come here?" Layla asked.

" Cause they don't care bout us. They all hated Merle but were scared of him because of how out of control he could get." Daryl said. Lillian took her hand from her mouth and touched Layla's cheek while the parents stared at each other in silence again.

" I'm sorry you had to kill him." She said softly.

" I ain't. He went too far this time. I let him come between us when you were pregnant and I almost lost you. He took you and her from me and I thought I had lost you for sure. I ain't gonna lose you again so I had to handle him. I had to do sumthing to make sure you were safe from him forever." Daryl said. " I ain't sorry at all that he's dead." Layla closed her eyes for a few seconds before she looked back at the baby. Lillian cooed and smiled as she patted Layla's cheek.

" The things you said to me have haunted me. Every time I close my eyes your voice filled me." She admitted. Daryl frowned as he crouched down. He brought his hands up to placed them against her outer thighs.

" Haunted me too. " He said softly as he squeezed her gently. " I hated myself for it."

At his voice Lillian turned her head, trying hard to see him. They were quiet again. Layla kept her eyes shut while Daryl rubbed her thighs. His ability to touch her surprised him. He had never been a toucher. He had never liked to be touched but Lillian and Layla changed everything for him. Lillian looked back at Layla as she continued to pat her.

" Rick was right." She admitted.

" Bout what?" Daryl asked. She sighed and opened her eyes. They were bright with her tears.

" If I had known you were just saying all that to trick Merle I would have came after you." She said, making him nod.

" I know that. I had to make it believable." He said. Layla wiped at her cheek with the back of her right hand.

" You did." She said. " But you didn't mean it." Daryl shook his head.

" No." He said. Layla drew in a shaky breath and looked at their baby who had went back to chewing her fingers.

" You have missed a lot." She said. " She is changing so much, every day."

" Can see that. She's stronger and pays more attention to shit. She got better control of her hands and arms too. Changed a lot in a week and a half. Can't hardly believe it." Daryl said. His eyes were glued on Layla's face. She closed her eyes again and took a slow, deep breath. With a small whine she opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Rick was right about something else." She said.

" What's that?" Daryl asked.

" She won't remember any of this. She won't remember the prison, Merle or the fight. Merle was her only other family member and she will never know him." Layla said.

" She don't need too. She got us, she got everyone in the house. She don't need him and she don't need to 'member anything about the prison. I don't want her too. I don't want her to 'member being scared of me and cryin." He said. He brought his left hand to the back of Lillian's head. He brushed his knuckles against the little hair she had. " She got everything she needs right here."

" Where do we go from here?" She asked. Daryl shook his head.

" Up to you." He said.

" No, it's up to the both of us." Layla said.

" You gonna let me stay with you and her?" Daryl asked.

" If that's what you want." She said.

" Hell yeah I do. Being wantin you since I first laid eyes on you. Ain't much changed bout that 'cept now I want you more." Daryl said.

" No more being apart. We do everything together from now on. You have to include me in on things because I can not have my heartbroken like that again. It hurt so bad, I couldn't breath sometimes." Layla said softly, making him nod.

" I'm sorry." He repeated. Layla nodded.

" I believe you." She put her hand on the steps and pushed herself up, forcing him to raise with her. She shifted the baby to her left hip and moved towards Daryl. They hugged tightly. Lillian took a hold of Daryl and sighed. She brought her face to his cheek, making him smile. Layla placed a chaste, closed mouth kiss against his lips. She looked at him than. " I do love you."

" I love you too." He admitted softly.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Fluff only chapter! LOL! Hey guys, Im going to be posting up a new story in the misc movies cat. It's a Norman Reedus fan fic for his movie Deuces Wild. I hope you read and review it too!*_

3 years later:

" Pease, Daddy!"

" No."

" Pease!"

" No."

" Daddy!" Lillian stomped her little leg as she frowned up at Daryl. Her hands were in fists and resting against her hip. Daryl was staring down at her with squinted eyes. He was trying not to smile and laugh at her as she glared at him with his own expression.

" Daddy said no." He said calmly.

Although Lillian had a temper that matched Daryl's own anger, whenever he dealt with her he was calm. He always spoke softly to her. If she was crying or trying to yell, Daryl would only have to raise his voice once to bark her name and she would quiet down right away. She would look up at him with big tears in her eyes while he put his fingers to his lips. Sometimes her chin would quiver but she wouldn't yell anymore. Daryl would pick her up and ask her to tell him what was wrong.

Daryl could see her temper starting to raise and his own annoyance starting as well but in a surprise more, Lillian's expression changed. She tilted her head, her eyes soften and a very Layla expression came over her that melted him down right away. She wrapped her arms around his left leg as she stared up at him with her chin resting against him.

" Daddy, pease. I just love it." She said quietly. Daryl groaned and shook his head but both knew he was going to cave to her. She sat down on his foot and wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles together. She nestled her cheek against him. " Daddy." He brought his right hand to his eyes and started to rub them.

" Go and get your Uncle Rick." He said. She squealed and jumped up, clapping her hands together.

" Yeah, Daddy!" She said as she raced up the porch steps.

" And it's Please, not Pease!" He called out.

" Where are you going, Bug?" Daryl heard Layla ask.

" Daddy and Uncle Rick are gonna race again!" Lillian called out as she ran back into the farmhouse. Daryl dropped his hand and turned as Layla smiled and started towards him. Their one year old boy was in her arms.

" She got you again." Layla said. " You need to be stronger with her. She just runs you right over."

" Yeah, her and her mama seem to have same power over me." Daryl muttered as he reached out to take his boy.

" I don't run you over." Layla commented.

" You own me and you know it." Daryl said. He held the boy up in the air and over his head. Sean started to chew his fingers as he grinned. One of Layla's hands came to Daryl's lower back.

" We have to be careful for the next week. I'm ovulating, I can feel it." She said. Daryl brought the baby down to his mouth and blew raspberries into his neck, making the baby laugh.

" Mama don't want another one of you." Daryl said.

" No, I don't. I love them but labor hurts like a bitch." She said. Daryl settled the baby on his hip and looked down at Layla.

" You handle labor like a man would. You don't whine like a bitch or cry much. You just plowed through and did what you had to, to bring out these babies. Both labors made me proud of you." He said.

Layla couldn't stop the big smile she gave him. Daryl had been more helpful through Sean's labor. He coached her, rubbed her back and helped hold her legs. He didn't have the fear he had with Lillian's birth. He still understood that death could happen to both his woman and his baby but he pushed past that fear to be there for Layla. He ordered her to push. He snapped at her to not give up and she delivered their son in the middle of the day after only six hours of labor. Sean Dale Dixon joined their little family as a healthy, screaming baby.

" Uncle Rick's comin!" Lillian yelled as she ran out of the house. The parents turned and looked up the porch stairs. Lillian stopped running and threw her hands on her hips. " Daddy, you ain't got to hold him so much. You can't run with him." Like any sibling, Lillian was not fond of her brother. She didn't like it when Daryl held the baby or paid him any more attention.

" Don't say ain't. Daddy don't like that." Daryl said with a frown. " You talk like your mama, not me. And hold the railin when you come down the stairs." Lillian took a hold of the railing as Rick and Lori came outside. Lillian took the steps one at a time.

" You want to tell me why we started racing for her in the first place?" Rick asked.

" Cause it's fun, Uncle Rick!" Lillian called out. The hunter and the ex-cop shook their heads at each other.

" You know what's going to happen, Lillie. I'm going to win." Rick said as he followed after her.

" No, Daddy will win!" Lillian called out.

Layla took Sean back then started back towards the house, passing Lillian and Rick as she walked. Lillian's long, dark hair was pulled up into braided pigtails and were flying behind her as she ran to Daryl. He smiled and swept her up when she reached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck.

" You think Daddy can do anything, don't you?" Daryl asked her. Lillian pulled away and smiled at him.

" You can do anything, Daddy." She said. " Cause you're so strong." He grinned which made her smile widen. She pressed her lips to his cheek hard. " I love you, Daddy." She said. He squeezed her.

" I love you, too." He whispered to her.

" Let's get this race done and over with." Rick said, coming to their sides. He pointed to his cheek. "You got a good luck kiss for your Uncle?" Lillian smiled and reached out to him. Rick took the little girl and hugged her as she kissed him. He slipped her back down to the ground then looked at Daryl.

" You ready for this, Cop?" Daryl asked.

" As ready as I was yesterday when we did this." Rick said. " Maybe this time you could let me win though."

" No way. I can't look bad in front of my kid." Lori, Layla and Lillian sat down on the steps. Lillian was clapping her hands which was making the baby clap his.

" Ready, Daddy?" She called out.

" Da!" Sean yelled.

" We're ready." Daryl said as he and Rick took their running stance.

" Set!" Lillian called. " Go!" She yelled.

Daryl and Rick took off running. The girls started cheering and clapping. Lillian came off the steps and was jumping up and down as she yelled out for Daryl. Sean was clapping and yelling even though he had no idea what was going on. The men ran down to the pre-mark line. Daryl hit it first. He whipped around and started racing back towards the house. Lillian was clapping and cheering more then ever. Rick was hot on Daryl's heels but the hunter reached the little girl first. He swept Lillian up into the air.

" You won!" She squealed. Rick was smiling as he came to a stop. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he struggled to caught his breath.

" I'm getting to old for this shit." Rick said. Lillian hugged Daryl who was all grins.

" You're so fast, Daddy!" She explained.

XXXXXX

Lillian rubbed her eyes and yawned as Daryl pulled the blankets up to her chin. Maggie and Glenn had moved into the other farmhouse with the other group members so Lillian had her old room on the second level of the house. It had taken Daryl a long time to agree to let her have her own room. He hadn't been comfortable with her being so far away from him at first.

" Daddy. I want a story." She said.

" You always want a story." He said.

Layla was standing outside the door, listening as Daryl retold Lillian's favorite story, Red Riding Hood. Her favorite part had always been when the hunter bust into the grandma's house and saved the little girl from the wolf but she hardly ever made it through the entire story. That tonight was no different. Daryl would either sit beside the bed or lay in it with one hand behind his head and his other one around Lillian while she curled up against him. As Daryl's voice trailed off, Layla knew their little girl was sleeping.

" She sleeping, Daddy?" Layla asked when Daryl walked out.

" Out like a light. The boy?" He asked.

" Out too." He put his hands on her hips and pushed her across the hallway. He kissed her hard and fast. It only took a minute before he started to grind against her.

" Remember what I said about being careful." She whispered against his mouth.

" There's lot of shit we can do that won't get you pregnant." Daryl muttered.

" Oh yeah? Care to show me?" Layla asked with her arms around his neck.

" All night long, Woman. You be quiet this time. Last time you woke the boy up and I almost got blue balls waitin for him to fall back to sleep." He said before he threw her over his shoulder and started down to their room.


End file.
